One Piece Legacy
by NuevoMundo
Summary: Han pasado ya 20 años desde que Monkey D. Luffy se volviera el Rey de los Piratas. Ha empezado una Nueva Era, y un muchacho llamado Luke, junto con su tripulación, se ha aventurado en esta odisea con un unico objetivo: Ser el nuevo Rey de los Piratas. Esta es su historia.
1. Chapter 1

Buenos Dias/Tardes/Noches/Cualquier Hora en la que este leyendo esto. Soy NuevoMundo, haciendo aqui su primera aparición oficial en el fandom de One Piece. Sin más que agregar, espero que les guste.

Dislcaimer: One Piece, por desgracia, no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

Capitulo 1.

Apenas amanecía sobre Shelltown, una isla del tranquilo East Blue, donde los marines y habitantes de la isla comenzaban sus actividades diarias.

Desde el comienzo de la Segunda Era Pirata, la base naval de Shelltown había cobrado mayor importancia al ser una de las únicas del pequeño mar. Aunque la verdad es que en ella había pocos marines de alto rango, los suficientes como para mantener el East Blue "bajo control". La mayoría de ellos eran enviados a la base de Logue Town para impedir la entrada de piratas a Grand Line o simplemente eran enviados directamente hacia allí, siendo o no derrotados por los retos del terrible océano.

El marine de mayor rango en la isla era Capitán Kang, llegado hace unos años. A pesar de su poco tiempo, parecía hacer bien su trabajo. O, al menos, eso era lo que aparentaba.

Era un hombre no muy mayor, no pasaba de los 30. Era musculoso y fuerte, de largo y enmarañado cabello castaño claro, de tez blanquecina y de ojos negros, con una mirada tan fiera y penetrante, que causaba temor en quien lo veía.

Usaba una camisa marrón, unos pantalones negros y unas botas, además del típico abrigo que usaban los marines de alto rango, pero sin mangas.

- Todo parecía indicar que la Era Pirata por fin había acabado hace 17 años, pero ahora es más fuerte que nunca. - comentó Kang.

- Tiene razón, capitán. – dijo un marine a un lado suyo. – Que mal que esos ilusos no comparten su visión. –

El marine en cuestión, era menor que su superior, tan edad como en fuerza. Era delgado, casi enclenque. Era completamente calvo y de tez blanca. Vestía con una camiseta de rayas verdes y blancas, unos shorts negros y la gorra blanca que usaba los marines de bajo rango.

- Me alegra que compartas mi opinión, Cesare. Esos idiotas de los altos rangos lo hicieron todo mal desde el principio, primero capturando a Gol D. Roger, haciendo del One Piece un tesoro legendario y luego esta la ejecución de Monkey D. Luffy y el asunto de Legacy. Solo avivaron más el fuego. – Siguió Kang. Desde que le asignaron Shelltown, su vida se había vuelto monótona, según él. Solo había algo que le entretenía un poco: Quejarse de sus superiores. Afición que compartía con el comandante Cesare, su más fiel subordinado.

- Mire el lado positivo, capitán. Es East Blue, el mar más pacifico, los piratas de este mar son patéticos. – le dijo Cesare a su superior. – Además, sacamos provecho de los idiotas de esta isla. Lo que me recuerda que ya es tiempo de seguir. –

- Tienes razón. – le dijo Kang.

- Oiga, ¿cree que alguien se niegue? – exclamó, saliendo del despacho.

- Con lo que pasó hace unos días, no creo que nadie se atreva. – le respondió, mirando hacia la explanada de su base.

* * *

En medio de una amplia explanada, una joven estaba encadenada a una cruz de madera. Sus ropas, de color negro, estaban rasgadas y sucias. Su cuerpo, lleno de cortes y moretones, y su largo cabello blanco, todo enredado y sucio, eran signos claros de que le habían dado una paliza. Permanecía completamente inmóvil, apenas parecía estar con vida.

- Solo un poco más… - murmuró débilmente.

* * *

En el puerto de aquella isla, un pequeño barco se acercaba lentamente empujado por el viento. Justo al llegar, la vela se plegó y amarró mediante un mecanismo. En su interior un joven dormía tranquilamente, acostado sobre una hamaca. De un pequeño compartimiento a un lado suyo, salió una mano robótica que sostenía lo que parecía una concha de mar. Esta se extendió hasta quedar justo en la cara del joven, sin que este se inmutara. La mano presionó la parte superior de la concha, soltando esta un ensordecedor sonido.

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHH! – gritó, cayéndose de la hamaca de cabeza.

Habiéndose completado su tarea, la mano se volvió a meter dentro de su compartimiento.

- Dios, si que pensó en todo. El barco hasta tiene despertador. – dijo, sobandose la cabeza adolorido. – Bueno, será mejor que vea donde estoy. - Se acercó hacia la puerta, aunque se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de abrirla. - ¡Oh! Casi se me olvida. -

A un lado de la puerta, sobre un pequeño mueble, había unas gafas de sol y un sombrero de Fedora blanco con una cinta roja. Se puso ambas cosas, para luego salir de la habitación.

Era de tez blanca y de cabello negro algo largo. Usaba una camiseta roja, unos pantalones, un chaleco y un par de zapatos, todo de color blanco, además del ya mencionado sombrero y las gafas.

Bajándose del barco, se acercó a un pescador.

- Disculpe, ¿en que isla estamos? – preguntó el joven.

- ¿No lo sabes? Supongo que eres un viajero. – dijo el pescador. – Estas en Shelltown, chico. -

- ¿Podría decirme donde hay un bar? –

- Hay uno aquí mismo, es el quinto edificio a la izquierda. –

- Gracias. – agradeció, siguiendo su camino.

* * *

- ¡Escuchen todos! – gritaba un marine con un gran megáfono. - ¡Ya es hora de la recaudación semanal! -

El Comandante Cesare, acompañado de 2 marines de bajo rango, caminaba por las calles, gritando por su megáfono. Las personas respondían a su llamado saliendo de sus casas. Al paso del marine, le entregaban algunos billetes en su mano.

- Bien, bien. – decía Cesare mientras contaba el dinero. – Ha habido una buena recaudación hoy. Sigamos con ese bar. –

Entró, abriendo la puerta bruscamente, atrayendo la atención de todos los clientes, salvo de un joven que comía tranquilamente en la barra.

- ¡Escuchen bien! ¡Hoy es el día de la recaudación semanal! ¡Vayan sacando la pasta, y recuerden que el mínimo a pagar es de 2000 berries! – gritó Cesare, a través de su megáfono.

Pasando por la mesas, los clientes le entregaban el dinero al marine, incluido el dueño del bar, quien fue el que pagó más dinero.

- Muchas gracias, amigo. Los marines les están agradecidos por su amable aportación. – le dijo el marine, burlescamente. Mirando a un lado vio al mismo joven – Eh, tú, el del sombrero blanco… -

El joven simplemente le ignoró y siguió comiendo, cosa que no agradó para nada al comandante.

- Oye, tú, ¿me estas escuchando? – preguntó Cesare, acercándosele y hablando con un tono relajado, aunque se veía claramente que no estaba contento.

Aun así, el joven ni se inmuto, ni siquiera se volteó para mirarle. El marine, ya hartó, cogio su megáfono y lo acerco a su oreja.

- ¡ESCUCHAME Y MIRAME A LA CARA, MALDITA SEA! – Cesare pegó un grito ensordecedor que amplificado por su megáfono, resonó por todo el bar y sus alrededores. -

- ¡AGH! – El joven se quejó por el dolor en sus oídos. - ¡Vale! ¡Vale! ¡Te escucho! ¡No tenias que hacer eso! – Le respondió, aun sin voltearse.

- Así esta mejor. – dijo Cesare. – Ahora, ¿Quién eres? No te había visto por aquí. -

- No me habías visto por que recién he llegado esta mañana. – le respondió tajantemente.

- ¡Oh! ¿Un viajero, eh? Pues debes saber que el ahora pedimos una tarifa más alta. 8000 Berries por cabeza. – le dijo Cesare.

- ¿Tarifa? ¿Qué tarifa? Yo no tengo dinero. – le respondió el joven.

- No me tomes el pelo, chico. – siguió Cesare. – Si no tienes dinero, ¿entonces como planeas pagar esta comida? –

- Ya la he pagado y era lo único que tenia. – volvió a contestar el joven.

- ¿Enserio?, ¡que pena! Pero las reglas dicen que tenemos que cobrar a cualquiera. Así que mejor será que pagues o abstente a las consecuencias. –

- No. – concluyó el joven, dejando de piedra a todos los demás clientes y marines presentes.

- Ese chico esta perdido… - murmuró uno de los presentes, mientras observaba como Cesare enrojecía de ira, literalmente.

- Si, cuando el comandante Cesare se enoja, nadie sale bien parado de sus arrebatos de ira. – murmuró otro.

- ¡ESCUCHAME, NIÑATO! ¡¿ACASO SABES CON QUIEN TE ESTAS METIENDO? – gritó el marine, haciendo que varios retrocedieran.

- No lo sé, ni me importa. – le respondió directamente.

- ¡ENTONCES QUE TE PARECE ESTO! – exclamó, apuntando al joven con una pistola.

- Oye, quita eso. No quiero problemas, así que cálmate y déjame en paz, que no quiero hacerte daño. – le respondió tranquilamente.

- ¡VALE! ¡YA ME HAS HARTADO! ¡DESPIDETE, BASTARDO! –

Justo antes de que apretara el gatillo, Cesare recibió un puñetazo en la cara, que lo mandó a volar, estrellándolo contra unas mesas. El joven se volteo, con una mirada de enojo en su rostro.

- ¡Te lo advertí! ¡Mira lo que me has hecho hacer! ¡Mas te vale que con eso hayas aprendido la lección o sino vas ha recibir más de esas! – exclamó el joven.

- ¡Comandante! – exclamaron los marines, acercándose a ayudar a su superior.

- ¡Ha golpeado al comandante Cesare! –

- ¡Esta muerto! –

- ¿Eh? ¿Comandante? Ahora que me fijo bien… - dijo el joven, mirando al inconciente Cesare. - … ¿¡Es que era un marine? –

- ¿¡Recién te das cuenta? -

- Maldito… - murmuró Cesare. Ese golpe fue muy fuerte. Le había roto la nariz de una sola vez. - ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A… ¿Uh? – gritó histérico, para luego darse cuenta de que el joven había desaparecido. - ¡ENCUENTRENLO Y TRAEDLO AQUÍ! –

- ¡S-si, señor! – respondieron algo temeroso los marines que le acompañaban.

* * *

El misterioso joven corría con todas sus fuerzas directo hacia el puerto, esquivando todo lo que estaba a su pasó con gran agilidad.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Y yo que no quería meterme en problemas por ahora! – maldecía, mientras corría. - ¡Bueno, da igual! ¡Tomare el barco y me iré de esta isla para no volver! -

- ¡Ahí esta! ¡Él es quien atacó al comandante Cesare! –

Desgraciadamente, para él, los marines le tomaron ventaja y estaban justo al frente suyo. Rápidamente, frenó y comenzó a retroceder.

- ¡Cambio de planes! ¡Correr hasta perderlos y luego regresar al barco! – exclamó, siendo perseguido por los marines.

Así, se inicio una persecución por todo Shelltown. El joven se las arreglaba para escapar de sus perseguidores, pero los marines le terminaban encontrando y cada vez eran más en número.

-¿¡Es que estos no se cansan nunca? – decía, hasta que quedó cara a cara contra un enorme muro de metal. - ¡Mierda! Eh… Derrotar marines o escalar el muro… ¡Puedo acabar con ellos fácilmente, pero prometí que no me metería en problemas con la Marina hasta que tuviera una tripulación! – Pensaba en lo que tenía que hacer, mientras los marines se acercaban más y más. - ¡Escalare el muro! –

Pegó sus manos al muro, comenzando a escalar pegando sus manos a la superficie. Rápidamente, termino de escalarlo y saltó hacia el otro lado.

- ¡Bien, ya los perdí! – dijo, suspirando tranquilamente. - ¿Me preguntó por que hay un muro justo aquí? – siguió, sin quitar su vista del muro.

- ¡Quieto, intruso! –

El joven volteo lentamente, dándose cuenta que estaba rodeado por 5 marines que le apuntaban con sus armas.

- ¡Arriba las manos! ¡Queda bajo arresto por entrar en la base de la marina de Shelltown sin autorización! - exclamó uno de las marines.

- Oh, mierda… - Fue lo único que dijo el joven, antes de obedecer al marine.

* * *

Tan pronto como le detuvieron, aparecieron los demás marines, acompañados de su superior el comandante Cesare. Después de una discusión y varias quejas del joven, este terminó siendo escoltado por el comandante, junto a otros 5 marines, hacia la oficina del mismísimo capitán de la base.

- ¡Capitán Kang, señor! – exclamó Cesare, haciendo el saludo militar junto con los demás marines.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el capitán, no poniendo mucha atención.

- ¡Hemos detenido a este forastero, bajo cargos de negación de las ordenes, evasión de la ley, destrucción de propiedad privada y, sobre todo, agresión a un oficial de la justicia! – exclamó el comandante.

- Ya te dije que lo sentía. – habló el joven.

- ¡SILENCIO! ¡NO NECESITO DE TU PATETICA COMPASION, NIÑATO! – gritó Cesare, enfurecido.

- Cálmate, Cesare. – ordenó el capitán Kang. - ¿Así que un busca problemas, eh? Ya verás como tratamos a los de tu clase. –

- Señor, con todos mis respetos, le digo que yo no he hecho nada y le pido por favor que me deje ir. – siguió el joven.

- ¿Y si no que, muchacho? – preguntó Kang, poniéndose cara a cara con el joven, mirándole seriamente.

- Si no, me veré obligado a escapar, robar algunas cosas y posiblemente dejar herido a cualquiera que se meta en mi camino. –

- ¿¡Eh? – Cesare se sorprendió por la respuesta del joven. - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a…? –

- ¡Bwahahahaha! ¡Que buena respuesta! – El capitán Kang comenzó a reírse, dejando desconcertantes a los presentes. – Dime, chico, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –

- Luke… - respondió el joven, algo confundido.

- ¿Y tu apellido? – volvió a preguntar el marine.

- Eso no se lo digo a cualquiera. – le contesto Luke.

- ¡Bwahahahaha! ¡Que carácter! ¡Me agradas, chico! –exclamó el capitán Kang. - ¡Tienes cojones! ¡Y eso me gusta! –

- Entonces, ¿me dejara ir? –

- Lo siento, chico, pero las cosas no son tan fáciles. – El capitán pasó a un semblante más serio. – Verás, la Marina ha comenzado a pedir a los civiles un pequeño impuesto, para mejorar "la seguridad del mundo". Los que no pagan son penalizados con una corta estadía en la cárcel. La verdad, yo no estoy de acuerdo, pero la ley es la ley. –

- Ya les he dicho que no tengo dinero. – replicó Luke. – Si lo tuviera, ya les hubiera dado el dinero y no tendríamos problemas. Además, ¿desde cuando está esta recaudación vigente? En mi isla nunca la hicieron. –

- Eso es porque esto se realiza solo en islas que tengan una base de la marina. Volviendo a lo que nos concierne, pues lo siento, pero tendré que meterte en prisión durante… una semana. – siguió el capitán Kang, con una aparente tristeza. – Pero, supongo que pudo hacer una excepción… -

- ¿Enserio? –

- Claro. Me agradas, además se ve que tienes potencial. Ningún debilucho sería capaz de dejar a mi comandante en ese estado. Te dejaré ir, pero con una condición… –

- Acepto, ¿Cuál es la condición? –

* * *

- ¿¡QUE CLASE DE CONDICIÓN INHUMANA Y CRUEL ES ESTA? –

Luke se arrepentía completamente de aceptar la condición del marine. Tan pronto como lo hizo, fue sacado a la explanada que rodeaba la base y fue encadenado a una cruz. El capitán Kang solo se reía.

- Ya te lo he dicho. – habló el marine, dejando de reír. - Si aguantas ahí 3 días sin beber ni comer, te dejare ir sin ningún problema. -

- ¡Pero eso es imposible! – replicó el chico.

- ¡Claro que no! – le respondió el capitán. – Mira a la chica que está a tu lado. Lleva ahí más de 2 días. –

- ¿¡Que le han hecho? – preguntó Luke, viendo el estado deplorable de su acompañante.

- Ella infringió la ley, acabó con varios marines, incluso tuve que intervenir. – explicó el marine. – Pero decidí no enviarla a prisión, siempre y cuando cumpliera con esto. Solo tiene que aguantar unas horas y podrá irse. –

- ¡Eres un sádico! – exclamó Luke.

- ¡Escucha, chaval, deberías estar agradecido de que no te envíe a que te pudras en la cárcel! ¡Y será mejor que ahorres energía, la vas a necesitar! ¡Bwahahahaha! –

- Maldito… - susurró Luke, por lo bajo. - ¿Eh, tú, sigues viva? –

La chica no respondió.

- Soy Luke, ¿y tú? – Luke insistió, pero la chica seguía sin responder. - ¿No respondes? Supongo que no puedes… -

- Mina… - habló la chica. – Me llamó Mina… -

- Un gusto… ¿Cómo has terminado aquí? ¿Por que esos cabrones te hicieron esto? –

- … - La joven se mantuvo en silencio. - ¿Realmente quieres saberlo? –

- Si no quieres contármelo, no pasa nada. – le respondió Luke.

- Vale… Lo haré… -

* * *

"_**Esto sucedió hace unos días. Recién había llegado a esta isla. Justo en ese momento se realizaba una recaudación o algo así. Yo estaba metida en mis asuntos, cuando lo vi.**_

_**- ¡¿Cómo que no puede pagar? ¿¡Con quien se cree que esta tratando? – Era ese comandante tan repelente, Cesare, o como mierda se llame. **_

_**- ¡Por favor, solo tengo 1000 berries, y los necesito para alimentar a mi familia! ¡Prometo que pagaré el doble la próxima semana! – suplicaba un hombre, al parecer un pescador.**_

_**- ¡Oh! ¡Que pena! ¡Pues me da igual! – siguió gritando el energúmeno ese. - ¡Ya debería saber que esta recaudación esta planeada por el mismísimo Gobierno Mundial y quien no pague será considerado como un criminal y enviado a prisión! – **_

_**La verdad es que hubiera ignorado todo eso y seguiría mi camino, pero… **_

_**- ¡Deja a mi papá, feo! -**_

_**La hija de aquel hombre salio y le lanzó un tomate podrido al marine, cosa que, obviamente, no le hizo nada de gracia. **_

_**- ¡TU! ¡¿CÓMO TE HAS ATREVIDO? - ** _

_**Sujetó a la niña del cuello y le apuntó a la cabeza con su pistola. **_

_**- ¡BASTA DE JUEGOS! ¡ESCUCHAME BIEN! ¡O ME DAS EL DINERO O LA NIÑA SUFRIRA LAS CONSECUENCIAS! - **_

_**- ¡No, espere! ¡No le haga nada! –**_

_**- ¡SILENCIO! ¡HAGA LO QUE LE DIGO O SI NO! –**_

_**- ¡NO, POR FAVOR! ¡QUE ALGUIEN HAGA ALGO! – **_

_**La gente de alrededor desviaba la mirada. A simple vista parecían impotentes y aterrados.**_

_**- ¡SE ACABÓ EL TIEMPO! ¡DESPIDETE, NIÑATA! - **_

_**- ¡PAPA! -**_

_**- ¡NO LO HAGA! – **_

_**No podía dejarlo así y, termine haciendo lo que cualquier persona con algo de sentido común haría…**_

_**- …¿Eh?... – exclamó, viendo su pistola partida por mi espada, para luego volver a enfadarse. - ¡¿PORQUE HAS- - **_

…_**Detenerle… Y romperle la cara. **_

_**- ¡AHHHH! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¿¡QUIEN TE- - **_

_**- Podrías callarte. No se que es más patético, que hayas intentado matar a una niña por dinero o que el Gobierno Mundial este tan mal como para pedir limosna. - **_

_**Al parecer, mi último comentario le hizo enfadar más. De repente, me vi rodeada de decenas de marines. Acabe con todos. Con cada uno de ellos. Entonces… apareció Kang. **_

_**Comencé a luchar con el y, inexplicablemente, me derrotó. No se si por que estaba cansada o por que era más fuerte que yo, quien sabe. **_

_**Tan pronto me venció, terminé aquí, crucificada…"**_

* * *

- …El bastardo de Kang me dijo que si aguantaba aquí durante 3 días, me dejaría marchar. Y así lo haré. – concluyó Mina.

- Maldito… - murmuró Luke por lo bajo. – Oye… Hay algo que me extraña… - Miranda le miró extrañada. - ¿Por qué hiciste eso en primer lugar? Es decir, dijiste claramente que no era tú problema… -

- … - Mina apartó la mirada. - …No iba dejar que a nadie le pasara lo mismo que me sucedió a mi. -

Luke seguía con dudas. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? Decidió no seguir con las preguntas. Era algo personal, no debería entrometerse.

- Así que… ¿Eres espadachín? – preguntó Luke.

- Si… - le respondió secamente. - ¿Y que? –

- …¿E res fuerte? –

- Derrote aproximadamente a 37 marines de una sola vez, ¿con eso te basta? ¿Y a que viene eso? –

- Por nada… - Luke se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos. - …Bueno, yo no se tu, pero no pienso quedarme aquí por más tiempo. –

- ¿Vas a escaparte? – Miranda le miró raro. - ¿Como, si puedo saberse? –

- No hay… Eh… - Luke se volteó a mirarla, quedando extrañado.

- … ¿Qué? ¿Por qué te quedas así? -

- Tus ojos… Son…Como de gato… -

- … ¿Y? – cuestionó Mina secamente.

- …Nada… - contestó Luke. – Oye… -

- ¿Qué? – volvió a preguntar, secamente.

- ¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo? –

- …¿No te cansas de decir tonterías, verdad? –

- No es ninguna tontería. Tan rápido me libere, nos largamos de esta isla, ¿Qué me dices? –

- No gracias. Me van a liberar hoy dentro de poco, ¿para que arriesgarme? –

- ¡Venga! ¿Enserio confías en que el tal Kang cumplirá su promesa? –

- ¿Confiar en un capitán marine o en un completo desconocido que es lo suficientemente idiota como para golpear a un Marine? Difícil decisión…–

- 1. No sabía que era un marine. 2. Tú también lo hiciste. -

- En fin. Creo que me fío más del marine. Además… Aunque quisiera, no me iría sin mis espadas. –

- Entonces… ¿Si te traigo tus espadas, me acompañaras? –

- Como si pudieras…Si mal no recuerdo, Kang las dejó en su despacho y casi nunca sale de él. –

- Si me lo encuentro, le doy una paliza y ya. –

- Me derroto a mí, acabaría contigo en cuestión de segundos. –

- No me subestimes. –

- No le subestimes a él. Es alguien fuerte, no por nada es un capitán, incluso si es del East Blue. –

- No subestimes al East Blue. Que de aquí han salido los 3 Reyes de los Piratas. –

- ¿Eh? –

- Cambiando de tema… Te traigo tus espadas, te libero y te vienes conmigo, ¿hay trato? –

- ...Como quieras, de todos modos no lo conseguirás... Primero tendrías que deshacerte de las cadenas y de la cruz. –

- No hay problema. Ya lo hago ahora. –

- ¿Y como se supone que vas a hacerlo? –

- Así. -

Luke comenzó a brillar y a arder con tal intensidad que Mina tuvo que aparta la vista. Al voltear a mirarle otra vez, ya cuando la luz había desaparecido, vio sorprendida como Luke tiraba las cadenas que le apresaban, rojas hasta el punto de fundirse, cayendo junto a una enorme pila de cenizas.

- ¿¡Pero que has hecho? – preguntó Mina, sorprendida.

- Te lo diré, cuando te hayas unido a mi tripulación. – le respondió Luke, con un gran sonrisa en el rostro. – Ahora, si me disculpas, iré a recuperar tus espadas. ¡Au Revoir! – se despidió, dirigiéndose a la base marine.

- ¿¡EH? ¡UN MOMENTO! ¡VUELVE! – gritó la chica, histérica, aunque Luke ya estaba tan lejos que no podría oírla. - ¡¿POR QUE NO ME LIBERASTE A MI TAMBIÉN? –

* * *

Dentro del fuerte de los marines, en una habitación ya conocida, Kang estaba sentado despreocupado, con las piernas apoyadas en su escritorio. Parado al frente suya, su teniente Cesare le hablaba con una mueca de preocupación en su ahora lastimado rostro.

- ¿Y ahora que vamos hacer, capitán? – preguntó. – Ya es la segunda persona que lo sabe… -

- Calma, Cesare. No va ha pasar nada. – le contestó el marine de mayor rango, con cierta indiferencia.

- ¡Pero capitán! Si alguien del exterior se entera… -

- ¡No te preocupes! Te lo he dicho y te lo volveré a decir, incluso te lo voy a deletrear para que lo entiendas: N-O P-A-S-A N-A-D-A. – siguió, con cierta molestia. – Cuando llegue la hora… -

- ¿¡QUE? ¡¿Capitán, enserio va a…? –

- ¡CALLATE, IDIOTA, Y DEJAME TERMINAR! ¡CUANDO LLEGUE LA HORA, QUIERO QUE TODOS LOS RECLUTAS TENGAN SUS ARMAS LISTAS Y QUE SE PRESENTEN EN EL PATIO DE LA BASE! –

- …¿Entonces no…? –

- ¡CLARO QUE NO VOY A LIBERAR A ESA CHICA! ¡NI AL DE SOMBRERO DE FEDORA! – Kang se incorporo de su silla, golpeando bruscamente su escritorio con ambos puños. Suspirando, cambió a un semblante más relajado. - No pienso liberarlos. Saben demasiado y pueden arruinar nuestro plan si se lo dicen a alguien. Pero les daré una oportunidad. Esos 2 tienen talento: Por muy débiles que sean los reclutas de esta isla, que una sola persona derrotara a 37 es algo digno de mención, y que el chico te haya roto la cara de una sola vez es impresionante. –

- ¡¿QUÉ? ¡PERO CAPITAN, ESOS DOS ME ATACARON! ¡MERECEN EL PEOR CASTIGO POSIBLE! – gritó Cesare, enfurecido.

- Míralo por el lado positivo. Si se unen a mí, estarían por debajo de ti, por lo que podrías hacerles lo que te venga en gana. -

- …Cierto… -

- Además, si se niegan a aceptar mi oferta, nos veremos obligados a hacerlos callar… Para siempre… -

* * *

- …No puedo creer que me meta en este tipo de problemas. – susurró Mina, irritada. – Primero, atacó a un infeliz de la marina y termino crucificada por 3 días, y luego termino haciendo un trato con un lunático que quiere hacerse a la mar… Y todo por ayudar a una niña… - Suspiró. Cabizbaja, sonrió melancólicamente. - …Tantos años y aun eso me afecta como el primer día. –

- Dios, no te ves nada bien. No puedo creer que hayas resistido todo este tiempo. –

Mina volteó la cabeza, encontrarse con una joven mujer de pelo castaño y tez blanca. Vestía un vestido simple que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, un pañuelo sobre su cabeza y un delantal blanco, con el símbolo de la Marina estampado en el.

- ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó Mina.

- Soy Rika, la cocinera de esta base. – le respondió. – Discúlpame por no haberte ayudado antes. Te he traído esto. – siguió, mostrándole unos onigiris y una botella de agua.

- …No necesito su compasión. – Mina apartó la mirada, con cierta molestia reflejada en su rostro.

- No te pongas así, solo quiero ayudarte. – le respondió Rika, acercándole la comida más a la cara.

Mina se quedo mirando seriamente a los onigiris, miró de reojo a Rika, luego volvió a ver la comida, luego miró a Rika, dirigió su vista a la comida, volteó a ver a la cocinera una vez y se quedó viendo la comida. La estuvo viendo fijamente por varios segundos, hasta que se metió todos los onigiris en la boca, masticándolos con insistencia. Se los tragó con cierta dificultad, para después suspirar.

- ¿Por qué me estas ayudando? – preguntó Mina, mirando a Rika de reojo.

- Se por que estas aquí, y créeme, no es la primera vez que los marines de esta isla le hacen esto a alguien que no se lo merece. – le respondió, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿El bastardo de Kang ya ha hecho esto antes? – volvió a preguntar, con mayor interés.

- No, no. Lo que te digo ocurrió ya hace mucho… - contestó, con cierta tristeza. - …En fin, te estoy agradecida por lo que has hecho. Aunque no lo parezcan ahora, el capitán Kang y su teniente Cesare eran buenos marines, pero su actitud fue cambiando con el tiempo. Hacen bien su trabajo, pero… No se portan muy bien con los habitantes de esta isla, especialmente desde que se comenzó la recaudación de impuestos…

- ¿Qué sabe sobre esta recaudación? He estado en varias islas antes que llegar aquí, y en ninguna de ellas se estaba haciendo. –

- ¿En serio? – Rika se veía sorprendida, cosa que extraño a Mina. – Hace como un mes, el capitán Kang nos avisó que se realizaba en todas las islas bajo la protección del Gobierno Mundial, sin excepciones. –

- No es posible. He estado viajando durante más de un mes y esta es la única isla en la que se ha estado haciendo esto. -

- Esto ya me parecía raro… Tengo conocidos entre los altos cargos de la Marina, me habrían avisado de algo así… –

- Disculpen la intromisión. ¿Interrumpo algo importante? –

Acompañado de su teniente y de otros varios marines, Kang aparecía súbitamente en escena, con una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro.

- Kang… - musitó Mina, con cierta molestia.

- Bueno, chica, lo has logrado. – le felicitó Kang, de forma burlesca. – Pero antes de liberarte, tengo una proposición que hacerte… -

* * *

Dentro de la base, Luke corría y recorría por los pasillos de todo el edificio. Entrando en cada habitación por la que pasaba y registrándola minuciosamente con la mirada, se escabullía como podía de los posibles peligros. Peligros que nunca llegaban, cosa que empezaba a desesperarle, al igual que el no encontrar lo que buscaba…

- ¡Nada! – exclamó, cerrando la puerta bruscamente. - ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué se me tenia que olvidar donde quedaba el dichoso despacho? ¡Condenada sea mi memoria! – suspiró, volviendo a tomar su camino, inmerso en sus pensamientos. – _Que raro, no hay nadie en esta base… Me preguntó adonde se habrán ido todos… – _

_- _¡Rápido, por aquí! – Un gritó sacó a Luke de sus cavilaciones, frenando su carrera. Sin más opción, entró en la habitación más cercana, bloqueando la puerta con su cuerpo.

- ¡No corras tan rápido! ¡¿Estas seguro que esas eran las ordenes? – se escuchó una voz agitado del otro lado de la puerta.

- ¡Completamente seguro! ¡El capitán Kang ha ordenado que todos nos presentásemos en el patio de la base! ¡Al parecer van ejecutar a los prisioneros! – Luke tuvo que reprimir un grito al oír lo ultimó. Mientras, las voces de los marines se fueron alejando.

- ¡Oh, no! ¡Tengo que salvarla! ¡Pero si no le llevo sus espadas no se unirá a mi tripulación! ¡Pero de todos modos no se podrá volver mi nakama si se muere! – Luke tenia la cabeza un lío, pensando en que decisión tomar, deteniéndose repentinamente. - …Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Dónde se supone que estoy? –

Luke giró la cabeza, observando a su alrededor. ¡Era el despacho de Kang! Y justo al lado de su escritorio estaban las espadas apoyadas. Luke las cogió, observándolas con más detenimiento. La primera era una katana, cuya guardia tenía una forma similar a una cabeza de gato y su mango era de color rojo. La segunda tenía la guardia ovalada y su mango era de color morado.

- ¡Bien! ¡Ahora, a salvarla! – exclamó Luke, saliendo rápidamente del despacho. - …Un momento… ¿Por dónde estaba la salida? -

* * *

Kang, acompañado por sus marines, esperaba alguna reacción por parte de Mina. Esta le miró inquisitivamente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Mina. Kang solo carcajeó.

- ¿No me has oído? Bueno, supongo que puedo repetírtelo. He dicho que tengo una proposición que hacerte… - le contestó Kang. - …¿Dónde esta el otro, el del sombrero de fedora? –

- Se escapó. No pregunte como, yo ni me entere. –

- …No importa. Quería hablar con el también, pero ya lo haré después. Volveré a capturarlo, no podrá escapar de la isla de todos modos. – comentó el marine.

- Ejem… - carraspeó Mina. - ¿No decías algo sobre una proposición para mí? –

- ¡Claro, claro! Escúchame atentamente, que solo lo diré una vez. – habló Kang, con una gran sonrisa.

Mina frunció el ceño. Mientras, Rika sintió un mal presentimiento sobre lo que iba a pasar.

- Eres bastante interesante, niña, y muy fuerte, lo reconozco. Tu y el de sombrero de fedora… Lo que te estoy proponiendo es que te unas a mí. – Kang hizo una pausa. Pasados unos segundos, siguió. – Si te vuelves mi subordinada, tendrás todo lo que desees: Dinero, poder, respeto, un lugar en la sociedad… ¿No suena bien? -

- Sin duda suena bien… - comentó Mina. – Pero no me interesa, lo siento. Solo desáteme, entrégueme mis espadas, déjeme ir y estamos en paz. –

- Es una oportunidad única en la vida. Deberías pensártelo antes de rechazarla. - Kang siguió insistiendo, cosa que desagradó a Mina.

- Ya le he dicho que no me interesa, gracias. Ahora, si no le importa, desáteme y déjeme ir como acordamos. – Kang le miró con cierto desagrado. Mina se empezaba a enfadar.

- _Debe haber algo que pueda aprovechar a para convencer a esta chica. – _pensó Kang, rememorando la información que conocía sobre la chica. - …¿No habías mencionado algo sobre tu maestro? – Mina le miró sorprendida. Kang esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa. – _Bingo. _–

- ¿Qué tiene que ver mi maestro en esto? – preguntó Mina, con gran seriedad.

- Bueno… Mencionaste que estabas buscando a tu maestro que, según tú, se lo llevaron los marines… - Kang hablaba en un tono de prepotencia. – Teniendo en cuenta que solo era un pobre diablo del East Blue, lo más probable es que este en alguna prisión de este mar… - La rabia de Mina aumentaba con cada palabra que salía de la boca del marine. – Con mi influencia, supongo que podría liberarle de su encierro. Aunque, claro, no se cual era su crimen, pero era un criminal que se atrevió a enfrentarse al Gobierno Mundial. Incluso a mí me sería difícil levantarle la sentencia… Pero mira el lado positivo, ¡Al menos podrás volverle a ver y que sus actos te sirvan de lección para que no intentes enfrentarte a la Marina! ¡Bwahahahahaha! –

- ¡BASTARDO! ¿¡QUIEN MIERDAS TE CREES QUE ERES PARA HABLAR ASI DE MI MAESTRO? – Mina liberó toda su rabia. Las últimas palabras del marine le hicieron estallar. - ¡¿ADEMÁS, COMO VOY A TRABAJAR PARA UN CABRON COMO TU? ¡MI MAESTRO NO HIZO NADA MALO Y, AUN ASI, LOS MARINES SE LO LLEVARON! ¡MARINES CORRUPTOS QUE SOLO VEN POR SU PROPIO BENEFICIO EN VEZ DE LA SEGURIDAD DE LA GENTE! ¡MARINES COMO TÚ! ¡ERES UN IMBECIL REPUGNANTE, VIL Y MISERABLE! ¡PREFIRIA MORIR ANTES QUE ESTAR BAJO EL MANDO DE ALGUIEN COMO TÚ! –

Kang se le acercó rápidamente, quedando cara a cara con la peliblanca, que le miraba con furia y desprecio.

- Tienes agallas, chica. Es una de las razones por las que me serias útil. – Kang hablaba con una gran seriedad reflejada en su rostro. –Lo que has dicho es algo muy grave, pero te lo perdonaré si aceptas mi oferta. Entonces, dime, ¿Cuál es tu respuesta? – Mina le escupió en el rostro. Kang se mantuvo impasible. – Entiendo. – Reincorporándose, se volteó y se fue, no sin antes dar su orden a los marines. – Disparen. Ahora. –

- P-Pero capitán, la cocinera Rika… -

- Ayudó a una criminal. Merece el mismo castigo. – Kang le miró con severidad.

Aunque algunos dudaban, los marines prepararon sus armas, apuntando a ambas mujeres. Rika se quedó quieta, en shock. Mina solo miró a su alrededor, impactada.

- _No… ¡NO! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! Voy a morir… ¡Voy a morir sin que pueda hacer nada! ¡NO! ¡NO! No puedo morir... Aun me quedan cosas que hacer… - _Mina estaba completamente inmersa en sus pensamientos. Pensando… Recordando…

* * *

_**Yo nací en una isla del North Blue. Mi madre… Era muy hermosa. Al menos era lo que decía la gente. También decían que era muy parecida a ella, especialmente por su pelo blanco y sus ojos, brillantes y afilados, como los de un gato. Mi padre… Nunca le conocí… **_

_**Ella siempre me llevaba a un acantilado de la isla. Todos los días, para mirar al mar. Era especial para ella. Allí fue donde conoció a mi padre… **_

_**- Mamá… ¿Quién es mi padre? – le pregunté en aquel lugar, mirando al mar infinito. En ese entonces tendría 6 años... – Todos los demás niños saben quien es su padre… ¿Por qué yo no? ¿Es que no tengo? - **_

_**Mi madre se volteó a verme con ternura, después dirigió su vista hacia el mar, con una sonrisa melancólica.**_

_**- Tu padre… Era un gran hombre. Era un espadachín, de los mejores del mundo. – me respondió, inmersa en sus pensamientos.**_

_**- ¿Y por que no esta aquí? ¿Por qué nunca le he visto? – le volví a preguntar, con la curiosidad típica de un niño. **_

_**- Él… Ya no esta entre nosotros… Pero, al menos, se que descansa en paz… - Pude ver como soltaba unas lagrimas de su ojos. **_

_**- ¿El no me quería? -**_

_**- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No digas eso! El te quería, nos quería a las dos… - **_

_**- ¿Nos abandonó? – **_

_**- Escucha… El sabía que su vida era peligrosa. No quería que nos pasara nada, así que se marchó para protegernos. Pero, aunque no lo puedas ver, el siempre te vigila. Nos observa y nos protege desde el lugar en el que esta ahora… - **_

_**En ese entonces, yo no entendí que quería decir, era muy pequeña para eso… **_

_**- … ¿Él nunca nos abandonó? - **_

_**- No, nunca nos abandonó. El nunca te abandonó. Y yo nunca te abandonaré. –**_

_**- ¿Lo prometes? –**_

_**- Lo prometo. - **_

_**Entonces, mi madre comenzó a toser fuertemente, agarrandose el estomago. Yo me acerque, preocupada.**_

_**- ¡Mamá! ¡MAMA! – Estaba preocupada, a punto de llorar. Ella se volteó a verme con una sonrisa en el rostro.**_

_**- No te preocupes, esto no es nada… No es nada… - Me sonrió, con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca…**_

* * *

_**Pasaron 3 años… En ese tiempo, mi madre me contó la verdad… Mi padre había muerto en un combate contra otro espadachín… Por otra parte, la salud de mi madre comenzó a empeorar… Algunos días parecía estar bien, pero otros apenas si podía moverse… Un día, empeoró a tal grado que tuvieron que internarla en el hospital. **_

_**Yo estaba a su lado. Estaba asustada, no sabía que pasaba. Ella, en su lecho, me sonreía débilmente. **_

_**- … - Me mantuve en silencio. No sabia que decir…**_

_**- Mina… No te sientas triste. No me gusta verte así… Me gusta que sonrías… - Mi madre sonreía.**_

_**- Pero… -**_

_**- No te preocupes… -**_

_**- … - **_

_**- …Yo… Lo siento… Siento no poder estar contigo más… - **_

_**- ¿Qué? – **_

_**Ella se levanto y me abrazó. Con una voz débil, comenzó a cantar…**_

_**Ahora que esta todo en silencio **_

_**Y que la calma me besa el corazón **_

_**Os quiero decir adiós **_

_**Porque ha llegado la hora de que andéis el camino ya sin mi **_

_**Hay tanto por lo que vivir **_

_**No llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar, **_

_**Me gustaría volver a verte sonreír **_

_**Pero mi vida yo nunca podré olvidarte **_

_**Y solo el viento sabe lo que has sufrido por amarme **_

_**Hay tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida **_

_**Que eres todo cuanto amo **_

_**Y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti te cuidare desde aquí **_

_**En ese momento, comenzó a toser sangre. El doctor se acercó a ella rápidamente mientras la enfermera me empujaba fuera de la habitación…**_

_**Pasaron varias horas… El doctor apareció frente a mí, se veía apenado…**_

_**- ¿¡Como esta mi madre? ¡Dígame! ¡¿Se pondrá bien? ¡Dígame! – Me abalancé contra el y sujete fuertemente de su guardapolvos. El no me miró.**_

_**- …Ella…Ella ha muerto… - **_

_**- ¡No! ¡NO! ¡NO ES POSIBLE! –**_

_**- …No pudimos hacer nada. Sufría una enfermedad muy rara e incurable… Es sorprendente que haya vivido todo este tiempo… -**_

_**En ese instante, toda mi vida se vino abajo… Mi padre…Mi madre… Los dos habían muerto… Estaba sola…**_

_**Salí corriendo de ahí, sin mirar atrás. No podía creerlo… No podía…**_

* * *

_**Corrí hasta llegar hasta el acantilado… Aquel lugar tan especial… Lloré, lloré durante horas… ¿Que más podía hacer? Ella me prometió que nunca me abandonaría… ¡Lo prometió! Me sentía dolida, traicionada…**_

_**El sonido de unos pasos me sacó de mis pensamientos. Limpiándome las lagrimas, se voltee, encontrándome con un hombre mirándome seriamente. **_

_**- Tú, ¿Por qué estas llorando? – preguntó con una voz grave. **_

_**Yo no le respondí, me voltee y deje de verle. No quería hablar con nadie.**_

_**- Hey, te he hecho una pregunta. – El hombre volvió a insistir. Yo me mantuve en silencio. En eso, sentí como me daba un golpe en la cabeza.**_

_**- ¿¡POR QUÉ ME PEGA? – Me voltee y le grite, sujetándome la cabeza.**_

_**- ¡MALDITA MOCOSA! ¡RESPONDE A MI PREGUNTA! – me respondió entre gritos.**_

_**- ¡Y A USTED QUE LE IMPORTA! ¡MI VIDA YA NO TIENE SENTIDO! ¡MI PADRE MURIÓ EN UN DUELO CONTRA UN ESPADACHIN! ¡Y AHORA MI MADRE HA MUERTO! ¡ME PROMETIO QUE SIEMPRE ESTARIA A MI LADO Y ME HA ABANDONADO! ¡ESTOY SOLA Y ASI LO ESTARE SIEMPRE!– **_

_**Volví a llorar otra vez, hecha un ovillo. Sentía la mirada atónita de aquel hombre, observándome, mientras se sentaba a mi lado. Pasaron varios minutos… hasta que sentí como me volvían a golpear en la cabeza.**_

_**- ¡¿Y AHORA POR QUE ME PEGA? – le pregunté, enfadada. **_

_**- ¡ESCHUCHAME! ¡¿CREES QUE A TU MADRE LE GUSTARIA VERTE ASI? – Se puso frente a mí, cara a cara, mirándome seriamente. - ¡A ELLA NO LE GUSTARIA VERTE SUFRIR POR SU CULPA! – **_

_**- Pero… - Yo me aguantaba las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos. El hombre volvió a gritarme.**_

_**- ¡ELLA NO HA MUERTO! ¡TAL VEZ NO LA PUEDAS VER, TAL VEZ NO LA PUEDAS SENTIR, TAL VEZ NO LA PUEDAS ESCUCHAR, PERO ELLA SIMEPRE ESTARA A TU LADO! ¡NO VALE LA PENA LLORAR, LO UNICO QUE CONSIGUES CON ESO ES QUE ELLA ESTE VERDADERAMENTE MUERTA! ¡SIEMPRE QUE MANTENGAS SU RECUERDO, ELLA SIEMPRE ESTARA A TU LADO, APOYANDOTE, PROTEGIENDOTE! ¡ASI QUE DEJA DE LLORAR Y LEVANTATE! – **_

_**Yo me quede estática, mirando el suelo, impactada. Era lo mismo que me decía mi madre siempre… El hombre se levantó, con una expresión molesta.**_

_**- Maldición… Yo no se tratar con estas cosas…– murmuraba, furioso y algo decepcionado con el mismo. **_

_**- Aun así… - El hombre se volteó a verme, extrañado. – Aun así, estoy sola. No tengo padres, hermanos… No tengo familia, nadie que se preocupe por mí… Estoy sola. – **_

_**El silencio se apoderó del lugar otra vez. Yo seguía cabizbaja… Entonces, volví a sentir otro golpe en la cabeza… **_

_**- ¡JODER! ¡QUE YA ES LA TERCERA VEZ! – le grité. Ya estaba adolorida y harta de tanto golpe. **_

_**- ¡¿AUN NO HAZ ENTENDIDO? ¡TU NO ESTAS SOLA! – volvió a replicarme. **_

_**- ¡ENTONCES DIME QUIEN SE HARA CARGO DE MI! ¡DIMELO! –**_

_**- …Idiota, lo haré yo. –**_

_**- …¿Qué? – **_

_**- Lo que has oído. Yo me encargaré de ti desde ahora. –**_

_**- …¿Va en serio? – **_

_**- ¡Claro que va enserio! –**_

_**- …¿Por qué iba hacerlo? No me conoce de nada… - **_

_**- Por que es algo que tengo que hacer… No podrías entenderlo. – **_

_**- … - **_

_**- Mira… Sabes que, lo haremos de este modo. Puedes quedarte aquí, sin nadie a tu lado, o puedes venir conmigo. Es tu decisión. Estaré esperando en el puerto hasta la noche. Si no vienes, aceptare que no quieres venir conmigo y no volverás a verme… Hasta la vista. –**_

_**El hombre se marchó, no sin antes mandarme una ultima mirada, que chocó con la mía. Cuando ya se había ido, me levante y me sequé las pocas lagrimas que seguían en mi rostro. Me quede viendo al mar, al infinito mar…**_

* * *

_**La noche caía sobre aquella isla del North Blue. No había ningún alma en las calles. En el puerto solo había un pequeño barco. A su lado, un hombre, sentado, parecía estar esperando a alguien. Suspirando, puso una expresión pensativa. **_

_**- Al final no va a venir… - Cambio su expresión a una de molestia. – Yo no valgo para esto. Si alguno de ellos estuviera aquí, lo hubiera hecho mejor que yo… En fin, no tengo nada que hacer aquí, será mejor que me vaya… -**_

_**El sonido de unos pasos tras de sí le sacaron de sus cavilaciones. Era yo, aun sin dignarme a verle a los ojos. El solo me sonrió con satisfacción. **_

_**- Veo que ya has tomado una decisión. Ven, sube, es hora de irnos. – me dijo, subiéndose al barco y tendiendo su mano para ayudarme. Yo, aun dudosa, la acepte. **_

_**Mientras el barco se alejaba del puerto, yo solo podía mirar por última vez a mi isla natal, nostálgica…**_

_**Ya en alta mar, el silencio inundó el ambiente, siendo el único sonido presente el chocar de las olas contra el bote. **_

_**- …Bueno, ya hemos trazado la ruta a seguir. Estaríamos llegando a la próxima isla en la mañana. – habló, rompiendo el silencio. - …A todo esto, aun no se tu nombre, ¿me lo puedes decir? -**_

_**- …Mi nombre es Mina. – le respondí, y después le pregunte. - ¿Y el tuyo? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – **_

_**- …Mi nombre… No tiene importancia. Será mejor que no lo sepas. – **_

_**- ¿Entonces como me referiré a ti? – **_

_**- Eso decídelo tú, en el momento justo. –**_

* * *

_**Mi vida con aquel hombre… podría decir que fue feliz. Viajábamos de isla en isla, sin pasar mucho tiempo en alguna de ellas. Sobre el, sabia muy poco. Le gustaba dormir, como a mí. Se pasaba horas durmiendo. No tenía un buen sentido de la orientación. Resulta que era un espadachín, como mi padre. Cuando le conocí no llevaba sus espadas consigo, posiblemente para que no me asustase o algo… También era buscado por el Gobierno Mundial, aunque nunca me dijo por que razón… ¿Fue un ladrón? No, ese no es su estilo… ¿Un asesino? Bueno, es un espadachín, habrá matado gente, pero para que le busquen por eso… ¿Un pirata? Nunca he visto algún cartel de recompensa con su rostro… Aunque tampoco es que me importaran esos detalles… ¿Uno de esos llamados revolucionarios? Ni siquiera sé si existen en realidad…**_

_**Lo que si sabia es que seguía siendo un espadachín, y eso significaba que solía tener duelos debes en cuando. **_

_**Y ahí estaba yo, viendo como se enfrentaba a otro espadachín, obviamente derrotándole. Ni siquiera sé esforzó al 100%, solo usó una de sus espadas. **_

_**- M-Maldito… - susurró el derrotado contrincante, tirado en el suelo junto con los restos de su destrozada espada. **_

_**- Te he derrotado justamente, así que lárgate. – le respondió. – Si quieres volver a enfrentarte a mi, te sugiero que te vuelvas más fuerte. – Se volteó a verme, mientras su contrincante se alejaba. – Mina, es ahora de irnos. - **_

_**- Oye, hay algo que quiero preguntarte… - El hombre me miró, curioso. - ¿Por qué peleas con otros espadachines? ¿Qué te motiva a hacerlo? – **_

_**- No sabría explicártelo. Piénsalo de este modo: Cuando eres bueno en algo, en cualquier cosa, sientes la necesidad de demostrarlo. Pero después solo con demostrarlo no te basta, quieres superarte, quieres se el mejor en lo que haces. – me explicó, con una sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro. – Si pierdes, te darás cuenta de que no eres lo suficientemente bueno. Si ganas, abras avanzado un paso en tu objetivo. Incluso si mueres en combate, al menos morirás con la conciencia limpia. Eso es lo que me motiva. Habrá mucha gente que use espadas, pero un verdadero espadachín es el que desea superarse y ser el mejor. Al menos es lo que pienso. – concluyó. Yo solo sonreí. **_

_**- Me he decidido. – hablé. – Quiero ser espadachín y quiero que tú me enseñes. – **_

_**- ¿En serio quieres hacerlo? – me preguntó, mirándome incrédulo.**_

_**- Te he visto pelear. Conozco los riesgos. Además, ya estoy harta de que tengas que protegerme siempre. Quiero ser más fuerte. – **_

_**- … - **_

_**- Eso, y por que me aburre verte combatir con gente que ni te llega a los talones. Por lo menos dame la oportunidad de divertirme un rato. – le conteste, soltando una risilla. Él también se rió levemente.**_

_**- Vale, te enseñare. Comenzaremos cuando lleguemos a la próxima isla. – Se quedó pensativo un tiempo. – Sabes, llevas viviendo conmigo desde hace algún tiempo, y aun no te refieres a mí de alguna manera. – **_

_**- No habría necesidad de ello si me hubieras dicho tu nombre cuando nos conocimos… ¿Qué tal si te llamo Maestro, por lo de enseñarme en esto de las espadas? – **_

_**- …Maestro… Me parece bien. Desde ahora llámame Maestro. –**_

* * *

_**Los años pasaron. Viajamos por los 4 Mares Cardinales, hasta llegar al East Blue. Nos asentamos en una pequeña isla, haciendo nuestro hogar una pequeña cabaña lejos del pueblo. Mi Maestro ya me había enseñado lo básico, pero fue allí donde comencé a aprender en serio. Por alguna razón, mi maestro nunca salía, siendo yo quien se encargaba de ir a comprar víveres y de conseguir dinero en el pueblo. Se pasaba el día entrenándome y durmiendo. De vez en cuando escribía cartas, siendo estas enviadas por cuervos, búhos o buitres en vez de palomas o los News Coo. Pero no era lo único raro. Nunca me dejó leer el periódico. Al terminar de leerlo siempre lo quemaba, al igual que algunos carteles de recompensa. Nunca me importo, pero igualmente era extraño. **_

_**Una noche en la que no podía dormir, le vi levantado, leyendo una carta a la luz de una vela. No estoy muy segura, pero podría jurar que vi un murciélago salir por la ventana. **_

_**- …Maestro, ¿sucede algo? – pregunté, somnolienta. **_

_**- No te preocupes, no pasa nada. – me respondió, quemando la carta con la vela. – No pasa nada. – **_

_**Otro día por la mañana… Yo estaba entrenando mientras mi maestro me observaba a lo lejos. Ahora practicaba con un par de katanas. Era la primera vez que practicaba con ellas, por lo que me era difícil. Mientras entrenaba, pude notar que mi maestro no me ponía atención. **_

_**- Maestro… - Mi llamado le hizo volver en si. Parecía estar pensativo, lo cual era extraño en el. **_

_**- ¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó, saliendo de sus cavilaciones. **_

_**- Le veo pensativo. ¿Le preocupa algo? – **_

_**- No, no. No es nada. – me contestó. – Mina… - **_

_**- ¿Si? – **_

_**- ¿Qué harías si yo me fuera? – **_

_**- … ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – **_

_**- Solo respóndeme, ¿quieres? Por favor… -**_

_**- … Acaso no es obvio. Iría a buscarle. – **_

_**- ¿Por qué? – **_

_**- Me has cuidado durante los últimos 6 años. Me distes un hogar y algo en que apoyarme cuando no tenía nada. Se que no se iría así por las buenas, habría algo que le obligara a hacerlo. No le dejaría irse tan fácilmente. Eres… Eres mi familia, tú nunca me abandonarías, ni yo tampoco a ti. – **_

_**- … - Se mantuvo en silencio, mirando seriamente. Se volteó y se retiro. – Sabes, creo que es suficiente por hoy. –**_

_**- ¿Ya? Si solo hemos entrenado un par de horas… -**_

_**- No estoy de humor de entrenar hoy. Tómate el resto del día libre. –**_

_**No sabia que pensar. La incertidumbre crecía dentro de mí. No sabía por que, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Algo… Algo malo iba pasar aquel día… Y no me equivocaba. **_

* * *

_**Aquella noche no pude dormir. Esa pregunta… No me dejaba en paz. Podía escuchar las palabras exactas, retumbando en mi mente sin cesar.**_

"_**¿Qué harías si yo me fuera?". No lo entendía. Fue tan repentino. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Acaso insinuaba que iba abandonarme? No, no era posible. Le conocía bien, el no era así. Además, puedo asegurar que no me ha estado engañado, no estaba fingiendo. Vamos, el no era la persona más inteligente del mundo, no podría ocultar su verdadera identidad durante tanto tiempo. **_

_**Tenía que saberlo. Tenía que hablar con el, quería aclarar las cosas. Salí de mi habitación, somnolienta pero decidida. Fui directamente a su habitación para resolverlo todo, pero no estaba ahí. Me comencé a preocupar. No estaba en ninguna parte. Fue cuando registré el salón. Había una carta y a su lado un par de katanas apoyadas en la mesa. Temiendo lo peor, la comencé a leer. **_

_**Querida Mina,**_

_**Cuando leas esta carta, ya no estaré más aquí. Siento ya no estar más a tu lado, pero la situación me impide continuar. No quiero que te hagan daño por mi culpa, por lo que será mejor que nos separemos. **_

_**Eres fuerte. Te he enseñado lo mejor que pude, se que podrás vivir sin mí. Quiero que tengas estas katanas, para que al menos tengas algo para que me recuerdes. Desgraciadamente, nuestros caminos no podrán volver a encontrarse. Te tengo que pedir un favor. Por favor, no me busques. Mi vida es demasiado peligrosa, no quiero perjudicarte. No eres la única que sufres. En mi vida he sufrido muchas adversidades. He vivido como un renegado, sin paz ni descanso. Incluso comencé a cuidarte por una promesa que hice hace mucho. Al principio no era nada, pero las cosas cambiaron. Me diste una razón más por la que seguir viviendo. Con lo todo lo que has pasado, yo soy el que menos quiere hacerte sufrir. Para mi ha sido como una hija, alguien muy especial. Yo realmente lo siento.**_

_**Adiós,**_

_**Tu maestro.**_

_**Sentí como las lágrimas amenazaban con escapar de mis ojos. Al no aguantarlo más, rompí en llanto, tirando la carta a un lado. Mientras me secaba las lagrimas, noté que mis manos estaban manchadas de negro… Cogiendo la carta, noté como la tinta se había corrido. ¡La tinta seguía fresca! Lo que significaba que la carta se había escrito hace poco. Mi maestro no debería estar lejos. Salí corriendo fuera de la casa, en dirección al pueblo. **_

_**Marines. Marines por todo el pueblo, bloqueando todas las puertas, vigilando. Escabulléndome entre ellos, logré llegar al puerto. Lo que vi me sorprendió.**_

_**Mi maestro, encadenado de pies y manos, era conducido hacia el interior de un barco de la Marina. **_

_**Me escondí para que no me descubrieran. El tenía la cabeza en alto. Al menos su orgullo seguía igual. Entonces volteó y me miró. Se quedó estático por un tiempo, sorprendido y enfadado por mi presencia. Estuvo así por algún tiempo hasta que los marines comenzaron a extrañarse. En ese momento, se volvió y siguió su camino. Ahora estaba cabizbajo, triste y desvastado. Antes de entrar, me dirigió una ultima mirada, con la que me dijo "Lo siento"… **_

_**Volví a la cabaña. Me quedé sentada en un rincón, ya ni tenía fuerzas para llorar. Me habían abandonado otra vez. Estuve en silencio, sin hacer nada por varias horas. Levantando la cabeza, contemplé las espadas de la mesa, lo único que me quedaba de mi maestro… **_

_**Entonces me decidí. Cogí ambas katanas, algo de dinero y preparé una mochila con provisiones. **_

_**- Maestro, lo siento, esta será la única que vez que le desobedezca. Pero no pienso permitir que nos separen. ¡Yo le encontraré, Maestro! ¡No me importa si tengo que enfrentarme al mundo entero, volveremos a estar juntos! ¡Es una promesa! - **_

* * *

- _Cinco años buscando… ¡Cinco años viajando por los Mares Cardinales sin haberle encontrado y ahora voy a morir aquí! – _Mina bajó la cabeza. Suspiró resignada. – _Tal vez… Tal vez es lo que merezco. Todos los que me importan terminan mal. Nadie debería estar cerca de alguien como yo. Creo que sería mejor que muera ahora… - _

Rika se quedó estática. Kang solo sonrió cínicamente. Los marines estaban a punto de accionar los gatillos de sus armas…

**_¡BOOM!_**

En ese instante, una explosión destruyó una de las paredes de la base marine. Kang volteó, sorprendido, viendo como de los escombros salió disparada una especie de bola brillante. Pasando frente a los marines, los mandó a volar, haciendo que soltaran sus armas. Mina, Rika y Kang observaron como la bola comenzó a disminuir su velocidad hasta detenerse y apagarse.

Era Luke. Aun con partes de su cuerpo brillando y liberando llamas amarillas, se levantó, sujetando un par de espadas, y se acercó corriendo hacia Mina.

- ¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones! ¡Solo espero que soportes el calor! – exclamó Luke, sujetando la cruz de madera. - ¡Sun Hand! -

La mano de Luke comenzó a brillar intensamente, con un color amarillento y soltando unas cuantas llamas. Al tocar la madera, esta comenzó ardió hasta volverse cenizas, liberando a Mina de sus ataduras.

- ¿Estas bien? ¿No te ha pasado nada? ¿Te has quemado? – preguntó Luke, insistentemente.

- …Nada… - le respondió Mina.

- ¡Bueno, lo prometido es deuda! ¡Solo espero que cumplas tu parte del trato! – le dijo Luke, entregándole sus katanas.

- …Supongo que si ahora soy tu nakama deberías saber que yo siempre cumplo con mi palabra. – le respondió Mina, con una sonrisa decidida. Luke sonrió con satisfacción.

- ¡Idiotas! ¿¡Que están esperando? – Kang estaba comenzando a enfadarse de verdad. - ¡Cojan sus armas y seguid con la ejecución! -

- ¡C-Ca-C-Capitán! ¡Las armas… - avisó uno de los marines. - …están fundidas! –

- ¿¡QUÉ? –

Kang se quedó boquiabierto al ver el estado de las armas. El metal que las componía ahora estaba doblado y derretido al rojo vivo. Eran prácticamente inservibles.

- ¡TÚ! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE ESO? – vociferó Kang, refiriéndose a Luke.

- ¡Oh, eso tiene su explicación! – Luke creó una pequeña esfera de energía amarilla, muy brillante e incandescente. – Yo me comí la Fruta Taiyo Taiyo (1). ¡Ahora soy un hombre sol! –

- Imposible… - susurró Mina.

- ¡¿UNA FRUTA DEL DIABLO? ¡MENTIRA! ¡SE SUPONE QUE SON SOLO UN MITO! – gritó Kang, entre la furia y la incredulidad.

- Créelo o no, es verdad. – dijo Luke. - ¡Yo me comí una Fruta del Diablo! ¡Y algo tan asquerosamente repugnante no puede ser un mito, aunque usted no lo crea! -

- ¡Tsk! ¡USTEDES, OLVIDEN LAS ARMAS! ¡COGED SUS ESPADAS E ID A POR EL! -

- ¡S-Si, señor! –

Los marines, liderados por Cesare, sacaron sus espadas y se abalanzaron contra Luke, quien ni se inmutó.

- Nittoryu… ¡Nanajuuni Pondo Hou! -

Desenvainando sus espadas, Mina lanzó una poderosa ráfaga de energía que derribó a varios de los marines, destruyendo algunas de sus espadas. Luke sonrió de lado.

- Veo que no mentías sobre tu fuerza. – dijo Luke. Mina se arrodilló, jadeando. - ¿Estas bien? -

- Una mísera botella de agua y unas cuantas bolas de arroz… Es lo único que he comido y bebido después de no hacerlo por 3 días, obviamente estoy cansada jodido imbecil… - le dijo Mina, entre jadeos.

- …Bien, me has ahorrado trabajo. Ahora solo descansa, ya me encargo yo de Kang. – le avisó, tronándose los nudillos.

- Idiota… No pierdas… - dijo Mina, antes de desplomarse, siendo socorrida por Rika.

Una enorme bola de hierro salió volando en dirección a Luke, quien pudo esquivarla a duras penas. Sujetándose el sombrero, vio a Kang completamente furioso.

- Oiga, usted, llévesela de aquí. – se dirigió a Rika, con una expresión seria. - Esto se va a poner feo. -

Rika asintió a la orden, llevándose a Mina con ella. En eso, Kang sacó la bola del suelo, controlándola a través de una cadena, dirigiéndola hacia las chicas. Luke fue corriendo hacia ella, logrando detenerla con una patada con cierta dificultad.

- ¡Tú! ¡Ni se te ocurra intentar atacarlas, maldito tramposo! – gritó Luke, furioso.

Kang volvió a dirigir la bola hacia Luke, quien logró esquivarla a tiempo. Luke apuntó a Kang con un dedo.

- ¡Sun Gun! –

Luke comenzó a lanzar una serie de bolas de energía, directo hacia Kang, atravesando sus ropas y causándole quemaduras en su cuerpo. El marine estaba que echaba humo, literal y figuradamente.

- ¡MALDITO! ¡QUEDATE QUIETO Y MUERETE DE UNA VEZ! – vociferó el marine, lanzándole de nuevo la bola de hierro.

- ¡No quiero! –

Encendiendo ambas manos, Luke se colocó de frente de la trayectoria de la bola, logrando agarrarla con las manos, calentando la bola y tirándola al suelo.

- ¡TU! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HACERME ESTO A MI, AL GRAN CAPITAN KANG? – gritó Kang.

- ...¿Qué? – preguntó Luke.

- ¡¿EH? ¡NO TE HAGAS EL SORDO CONMIGO! –

- No me hago el sordo. Simplemente no me importa quien mierdas seas… - comentó Luke, rascándose debajo del sombrero.

- ¡SOY EL CAPITAN KANG, DE LA BASE DE SHELLTOWN, Y… -

- Si, si, si… El "gran" capitán Kang de la Marina, ¿a quien le importa? No eres más que un indeseable… -

- ¡ESCUCHAME BIEN! ¡SOY EL CAPITAN KANG, EL MEJOR DE LOS MARINES DE ESTA JODIDA ISLA! ¡SOY EL MÁS FUERTE, EL MÁS CAPACITADO, EL MÁS INTELIGENTE! ¡ME HE ESTADO LUCRANDO DE TODOS LOS IDIOTAS DE ESTA ISLA AL COBRAR UN IMPUESTO QUE NISIQUIERA ES OFICIAL! ¡NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO PARA HABLARME ASÍ! –

**…_HABLARME ASI!_**

Kang se extrañó al escuchar aquel eco de su voz. Luke solo sonrió complacido.

- Sabes, para ser jefe de este lugar, te molestas muy fácilmente. – comentó Luke, sacándose el sombrero. - Y terminas rebelando cosas que no deberían salir a la luz publica. –

- ¿¡EH? –

Encima de la cabeza de Luke, había un pequeño Den Den Mushi, completamente funcional.

- Por si quieres saberlo, mientras recorría tu base terminé en la sala de comunicaciones de emergencias. Tenías una red de Den Den Mushi por toda la isla para dar avisos, ¿no? Sabiendo como eras y sospechando sobre eso de cobrar a la gente, simplemente conecte este Den Den Mushi a la red central y te engañe para que lo soltaras todo a tiempo real. – explicó Luke, burlescamente. Kang se quedó con la boca abierta.

No muy lejos de ahí, los marines restantes, la mayor ya concientes, se sorprendieron completamente.

- La recaudación… - murmuró uno de los marines.

- Era una farsa… -

- ¡El capitán nos ha engañado! -

- ¡CAPITAN, NOS HAN PILLADO! – gritó Cesare.

- ¡¿El comandante también? –

- ¡Capitán Kang, Comandante Cesare! ¡Quedan arrestados por traición a la Marina e incumplimiento de su deber! – exclamó uno de los marines.

Rápidamente, los marines capturaron a Cesare. Los marines restantes cogieron sus armas y rodearon a Kang. Este miró a Luke con furia.

- ¡MALDITO SOMBRERO DE FEDORA! ¡MI PLAN ERA PERFECTO! ¡VAS A PAGAR POR ESTO! – gritó Kang.

- Sabes, para ser un plan tan perfecto, te ha salido jodidamente mal, ¿no crees? Yo si. – le contestó Luke.

- ¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES? – vociferó Kang, intentando mover su bola de hierro.

- ¡Me llamó Luke! – Usando sus poderes, Luke separó la bola de hierro de la cadena, para después salir disparado, expulsando unas ráfagas de fuego desde sus pies, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia el marine. Cerrando su puño, le dio un grandísimo golpe en la cara, derrotando a Kang y tirándole al suelo. Rápidamente, se paró sobre el y dijo: - ¡Y voy a ser El Rey de los Piratas! –

* * *

Horas más tarde

* * *

Después de derrota y posterior encarcelamiento de Kang y Cesare, Rika invitó a Luke y a Mina a su casa. Mientras esta ultima se atiborraba de comida, Luke conversaba animadamente con la cocinera.

- Gracias por la comida, Rika-san. – agradeció Luke, pelando y comiéndose una naranja.

- No hay de qué. Es una forma de agradecer lo que han hecho. Eso, y también una disculpa por lo que les hizo Kang. – le respondió Rika.

- No diga tonterías. No tiene por que disculparse por un mal nacido como él. Usted y los demás marines de esta isla son muchísimo mejor que él. – habló Mina, bebiéndose una botella de ron entera.

- Gracias. Una cosa, Luke… - Rika adquirió un semblante más serio. – Lo que dijiste después de derrotar a Kang… Lo que querías ser el Rey de los Piratas… ¿Iba enserio? –

- No, no dije eso… - dijo Luke. – No quiero ser el Rey de los Piratas, voy a ser el Rey de los Piratas. -

- ¿No crees que te sobreestimas un poco? – Mina entró en la conversación, después de haberse comido todo lo de mesa.

- En eso tiene razón. – siguió Rika. – Todos los piratas del mundo tiene el mismo objetivo, y la gran mayoría son más fuertes que tú. Eso, y que la Marina no dudara 2 veces en acabar contigo si es necesario. –

- Eso no me importa. Ya se que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte ahora, se que hay personas en el mundo mucho más poderosas que yo. Pero este es mi sueño, y no pienso rendirme tan fácilmente. – le contestó Luke, con una gran sonrisa. Mina le miró algo incrédula, mientras Rika cambiaba su cara seria por una más alegre y nostálgica.

- _Me recuerda mucho a esos dos… - _Rika fijó su vista en un par de sacos que Luke tenía a su lado. - ¿Qué tienen en esos sacos? –

- ¡NO ES NADA! / ¡SOLO SON PROVISIONES! – Luke se abalanzó sobre uno de los sacos, mientras Mina se llevó el restante al hombro. Rika se extrañó.

- ¡Le agradecemos mucho por la comida, Rika-san, pero ya nos tenemos que ir! ¡Esperamos volver a verla, Au Revoir! – se despidió Luke, saliendo rápidamente de la casa junto con Mina. Rika solo salió de la casa, viendo como se alejaban.

- Eso ha sido… Repentino. – Rika notó algo a sus pies. - ¿Dinero? – dijo, sosteniendo un fajo de billetes en su mano. - ¿No será que… -

* * *

Mientras esto ocurría, los marines devolvían el dinero recaudado a sus respectivos dueños, cosa que les resultó muy fácil: Kang llevaba un registro y al parecer no había gastado nada del dinero que guardaba en la caja fuerte de su despacho.

- Así que… ¿Lo que decían por el Den Den Mushi es cierto? ¿Kang nos había estado engañando? - preguntó un hombre, recibiendo un fajo de billetes.

- Si, el capitán planeaba irse de la isla cuando obtuviera suficiente dinero de esta "recaudación" y nosotros no tuvimos más opción que obedecerle. – explicó un marine.

- ¿Y que pasó con la chica del otro día? Quería agradecerle por salvar a mi hija. –

- Ya ha sido liberado y se fue con Rika-san y con el muchacho del sombrero de Fedora… ¡Oh, mira! ¡Ahí están! –

No muy lejos de ahí, Luke y Mina se movían sigilosos por Shelltown, cargando consigo un par de sacos al hombro. Al cruzar por una calle, ambos piratas notaron como varias miradas se posaban en ellos. Tanto marines como aldeanos se extrañaron por el sigilo de su caminar. Ellos simplemente se mantuvieron en silencio.

- ¡CORRE! – gritaron al unísono, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Los presentes se extrañaron a un más.

- ¿Qué… - Uno de los marines se dio cuenta de que, tras de si, ambos jóvenes dejaban un rastro. Fajos de billetes, billetes sueltos, monedas, alguna que otra joya… - ¿¡Nos han robado? –

Los marines comenzaron a perseguirles, aunque Mina y Luke ya les llevaban mucha ventaja.

- ¿¡Nos están siguiendo? – preguntó Mina.

- ¡Eso no importa! ¡Solo corre! – le respondió Luke, sujetándose su sombrero para que no saliera volando.

Ya llegados al puerto, Luke guió a Mina rápidamente hasta su barco. Descargando su botín, Luke soltó el barco, colocó 2 remos a los lados del bote y comenzó a remar junto con Mina.

- ¿Eres conciente de que a remo nos van a alcanzar, verdad? – le preguntó Mina a Luke. Este sonrió.

- ¿Quién dijo nada de remar? Solo quería alejarme del puerto. –

Dejando el remo a un lado, Luke se acercó al timón del barco, junto con el que había un pequeño panel. Presionando un botón, se abrió una compuerta al otro lado del timón, ascendiendo una palanca.

- ¿Qué es lo que planeas? – preguntó Mina, extrañada. Luke solo agigantó su sonrisa.

- ¡Sujétate bien! ¡Va a ser un viaje movidito! – Luke acciono la palanca. Mina sintió un mal presentimiento.

Los marines, junto con Rika y otros habitantes, ya habían llegado al puerto. En ese instante, la parte posterior del bote de Luke comenzó a brillar. Una explosión y un gran resplandor hicieron el barco salir disparado por los aires. Los del pueblo se quedaron boquiabiertos.

- ¡SHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – Luke reía sonoramente.

- ¡¿CON QUE CLASE DE LOCO ME HE VENIDO A METER? – gritó Mina.

Los aldeanos de quedaron en shock mientras veían el barco desaparecer en el horizonte. Finalmente, un marine fue el primero en dignarse a hablar.

- …Al final resulta que si eran piratas… - dijo el marine, sujetando un fajo de billetes.

- …Si… Y que piratas… - comentó otro marine.

- Saben… - habló otro de los marines. – Yo hasta pensé en darles una recompensa por lo que hicieron. –

Entre la multitud, Rika sonreía complacida.

- _Buena suerte, futuro Rey de los Piratas. – _pensó, mirando al firmamento.

* * *

El atardecer se cernía sobre las aguas del East Blue. Tarareando una canción, Luke desplegó la vela del barco. Mirando una brújula y consultando un mapa, se sentó, quedando cara a cara con Mina.

- …Ya he fijado la ruta. Estaríamos llegando a la próxima isla para mañana al mediodía. – explicó Luke. Unos minutos de silencio se hicieron presentes hasta que el de sombrero blanco volvió a hablar. - Este día ha sido bueno, ¿no crees? Tengo a mi primer nakama y un montón de dinero y tesoros… Aunque la mayoría se perdieron por que el saco estaba roto… -

- Eso te pasa por ser un ladrón avaricioso… - le reprochó Mina.

- Mira quien lo dice, la que vació el almacén de bebidas de Kang. – Mina miró de reojo el saco que llevaba, repletó a rebosar de bebidas alcohólicas.

- No es lo mismo… - Mina metió la mano en el saco, sacando de el una botella de whisky que casi se bebe de un trago. Se mantuvo en silencio por algunos minutos. - ¿Por qué? –

- ¿Uh? – Luke se extraño por la expresión.

- ¿Por qué estas tan seguro que tu vas a ser el Rey de los Piratas? ¿Eres conciente siquiera de lo que eso implica? –

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Luke.

- Actualmente, para ser Rey de los Piratas, tienes que llegar a Raftel, la última isla del último mar, el Nuevo Mundo. En toda la historia solo ha habido 2 tripulaciones que lo han logrado: Los "Piratas de Roger", cuyo capitán fue el primer rey pirata, Gold Roger, y por el cual empezó la Primera Era de la Piratería, con su tesoro, el One Piece… -

- Si, si… Esa historia ya me la sé… - agregó Luke, de mala gana.

- …y luego están los "Sombrero de Paja", liderados por Monkey D. Luffy, cuya ejecución y la revelación de la existencia de Legacy empezaron la Tercera Era. – finalizó Mina.

- La historia ya me la sé, ¿Qué es lo que intentas decirme con eso? -

- Lo que intento decir es que, incluso antes de Gold Roger, cientos de piratas intentaron ser el Rey de los Piratas y todos fallaron estrepitosamente, y todos ellos era superiores a ti en todos los sentidos: Eran más fuertes, tenían mejores barcos y tripulaciones, grandes recompensas… Y tu no eres más que un pobre diablo a quien nadie conoce y con un pequeño barco de nada. Además, no serás el único. Te tendrás que a cientos de piratas con el mismo objetivo, cada uno más fuerte que el anterior. Eso, y a los temibles peligros que azotan Grand Line y Nuevo Mundo. Y cuando comiences a ser alguien la Marina no dudara 2 veces en ir por ti y poner tu cabeza en una estaca… -

- Eso ya lo se… -

- …En serio, no me lo creo… Sabes todo esto, ¿y aun piensas que podrás lograrlo? ¿Siquiera intentarlo? ¿Qué es lo que te motiva? –

Luke se mantuvo en silencio, ocultando su mirada bajo su sombrero. Finalmente, habló:

- Ya te lo he dicho. Tengo un sueño, y ese sueño es ser el Rey de los Piratas. Se que es algo difícil, hasta imposible, pero no pienso rendirme. No importa los obstáculos y las adversidades que se pongan en mi camino. Me haré más fuerte y superare todas y cada unas de ellas. Si caigo en el camino, me levantaré, y si muero, al menos lo haré con la conciencia limpia, por que al menos sabré que luché por mi sueño hasta el fin. Lo entenderías si también tuvieras un sueño… - Terminó Luke. Mina se le quedó viendo, hasta que sonrió.

- Sabes… Aun me parece una locura, pero no puedo evitar de acuerdo contigo. Yo también tengo un sueño… -

- ¿Y cual es? ¿Ser el mejor espadachín del mundo? -

- A mi no nunca me han importado esas cosas. Yo solo quiero encontrar a alguien… Mi maestro se tuvo que marchar cuando tenía 15 años. Desde entonces he estado buscándole por los mares. No lo encontrado aun, y solo me quedan dos mares, Grand Line y Nuevo Mundo. Estoy segura de que el esta en alguno de estos. Me juré a mi misma que le encontraría y pienso conseguirlo. –

- Ese es el espíritu. ¡Estando los dos juntos, nadie podrá detenernos! –

- No es por contradecirte, pero no creo que sea buena idea que solo 2 personas entren en Grand Line en un barco de este tamaño… -

- Ni lo menciones… Vamos a necesitar un barco mejor y más grande. También vamos a necesitar una tripulación: Tu serás el segundo al mando y el espadachín del barco, al ser la primera tienes ese derecho; También quiero un tirador, con una gran puntería, para los cañones y los enemigos lejanos; Para el cocinero ya tengo a alguien en mente, iremos a recogerle después; Necesitaremos un navegante, yo se algo de navegación, pero necesitaremos a alguien más experimentado; Supongo que tener un vigía nos sería útil; ¡Oh! Y un músico, tener un músico es esencial; El medico también es importante por lo que será mejor tener uno; Un carpintero para reparar el mejorar el barco; Y un luchador nos sería de mucha ayuda, aunque todos los tripulantes deben saber pelear. Supongo que con 4 personas más podríamos entrar en Grand Line… –

- Para mi es un buen plan… -

- Me alegro que sea así. Bien… - Luke hurgó en el saco de Mina, sacando una botella de vino. – Ahora brindemos… -

- Por cumplir nuestros sueños… - dijo Mina.

- Por mi nueva nakama… - siguió Luke.

- Por el próximo Rey de los Piratas… - exclamaron los dos al unísono. - ¡KANPAI! – finalizaron los dos, chocando la botellas, para después comenzar a beber.

Después de beberse media botella de vino, Luke se quedó pensativo.

- Mina… - habló Luke, con un semblante serio. - ¿Ese trato que tenias con Kang también te impedía dorm… -

- ZZZZZZZZ….ZZZZZZZZZ… - Luke se fijó como Mina se había quedado profundamente dormida, soltando sonoros ronquidos. Al verla suspiró y carcajeó.

Adentrándose en el interior, salió con una manta y con una almohada, con las que arropó a la espadachín, acomodándose esta a su contacto. Entrando de nuevo en el interior, se acostó en su hamaca, mirando el techo inmerso en sus cavilaciones.

- _Debería contárselo… - _pensó Luke, mirando su sombrero. – _No… No creo que sea buena idea… Lo mejor será esperar un poco más. – _

Tapándose la cara con su sombrero, Luke se dispuso a descansar, mientras que el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte.

* * *

1. Taiyo significa Sol.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. El primer capitulo ha sido largo, pero los siguientes serán más cortos que este. En fin, gracias por leer. Dejen reviews si asi lo desean. NuevoMundo se despide.


	2. Chapter 2

Buenas tardes/dias/noches a quien este leyendo. Siento este terrible retraso. Este capitulo tardó muchisimo más de lo que hubiera querido. Y es, en comparación con el otro, muchisimo más corto.

En fin, tras tanto tiempo de espera, aqui esta el capitulo.

* * *

Capitulo 2

Los rayos del sol y el sonido de las olas creaban una atmósfera de tranquilidad en las aguas del East Blue. Mina despertaba de su ensoñación, encontrándose tapada y echada en un pequeño barco. Se rascó la cabeza, somnolienta… ¿Por qué estaba ahí?... La respuesta llegó rápidamente. Rememorando los eventos ocurridos hace tan solo un día, Mina solo se preguntaba como pudo terminar así, en el barco de un loco que quería ser el Rey de los Piratas. Lo que la confundió más sin duda fue que se sentía feliz por ello.

Un sonido ensordecedor, un grito y un golpe seco fue lo que termino de despertarla. Dando un portazo, Luke salió del interior del barco, con su sombrero y sus gafas mal puestas.

- ¡Maldito despertador! Cuando descubra como se acciona se va a enterar… - dijo Luke, con la mano echa puño. Bostezando y desesperanzándose, volvió a hablar. – Buenos días, Mina, ¿Qué tal has dormido? -

- Bien, capitán. – Mina sonrió para sus adentros.

- Me alegro. ¿Quieres desayunar? – preguntó Luke, mostrándole un caja llena de comida. Luke sacó un trozo de carne, mientras Mina cogió una manzana.

- ¿Y ahora adonde vamos exactamente? – preguntó Mina, dándole una mordida a su manzana.

- A buscar al cocinero de la banda. – le respondió Luke. - ¿Conoces el Baratie? -

- No. – le respondió Mina

- ¿El restaurante flotante del East Blue? –

-…No. –

- ¿Uno de los más conocidos del mundo? –

- …No. –

- ¿El que se dice fue donde aprendió a cocinar el que fue cocinero de la banda de Sombrero de Paja, "Pierna Negra" Sanji? –

- …No. - contestó Mina.

- …En fin… Conozco a un cocinero de ahí y te puedo asegurar de que estará dispuesto a irse con nosotros. –

- ¿Y de que le conoces? –

- Solo digamos que es pariente mío… Pero bueno, eso ya será después. Antes vamos a hacer una pequeña parada… -

- ¿Para que, si puede saberse? –

- Hay que conseguir unas provisiones más. Eso, y que en la siguiente isla a la que vamos viven unos familiares míos y no pienso ir a Grand Line sin despedirme de ellos. –

- ¿Quiénes son? –

- Mis tíos y mi prima. Estaríamos llegando en una media hora, así que no vuelvas a dormir, ¿vale? -

El tiempo transcurrió y finalmente Luke y Mina llegaron a su destino. Se bajaron en una pequeña costa entre dos acantilados.

- Bien, ya estamos aquí. – avisó Luke. – Bienvenida a Syrup Village. –

- Un momento. Yo ya he estado aquí antes. – dijo Mina. – Cuando llegamos por primera vez al East Blue, mi maestro me llevo aquí. Dijo que quería saludar a un viejo amigo suyo. –

- ¿Quién era ese amigo? – preguntó Luke.

- No sé. No le vi. Mi maestro solo me dijo que era un narizón mentiroso. – le respondió Mina. Luke le miró algo sorprendido.

- _No será que… _Mina, ¿Cómo se llamaba tu maestro? – preguntó Luke.

- No se. Dijo que era innecesario que lo supiera. – le contestó Mina.

- Al menos sabes como era, de aspecto quiero decir… -

- …No… -

- ¿¡Planeas encontrar a alguien y ni siquiera recuerdas su cara?! –

- ¡Claro que recuerdo su cara! Simplemente, no sabría describírtelo. Aunque si le miró, le reconocería de primera vista. –

- Mina, sin ofender, pero eres una despistada total, eso se nota a leguas. Pero no me creo que hayas olvidado el rostro de la persona a la que buscas con tanto afán. –

- ¡Que no se me ha olvidado! Aunque, no sé, los recuerdos de hace años los tengo algo borrosos, no se por que. – dijo Mina, bebiéndose una botella de whisky.

- _Yo creo saber por que… -_ pensó Luke. - ¿Qué estas haciendo? –

- Y tú que crees. – le respondió Mina, llevándose uno de los costales al hombre. – Llevándome mi alcohol. –

- ¿Estas loca? ¡No puedes pasarte por esta isla como la completa alcohólica que eres! –

- ¡Yo no soy alcohólica! –

- Si, claro, y yo no soy ladrón avaricioso, ¿no te jode? – Mina le miró con reproche. – Da igual, el alcohol se queda y punto final. –

- ¿Y si nos lo roban? –

- ¡Nadie lo va a robar! Es un barco pequeño, nadie pensaría en robarlo. Además, que tiene sistema de seguridad. -

- ¿Sistema de seguridad? –

- Si. Y, créeme, si alguien supiera como se defiende esta cosa, se lo pensaría 2 veces antes siquiera tocar el barco. –

- …Ya… ¿Y funciona también como dices? -

- ¡Si! Confío completamente en el. En este barco está todo mi dinero: Lo que hemos robado y los ahorros de mi vida. –

- Pues debes confiar mucho en el para dejar todo tu dinero... –

- En fin, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo. Sacaré algo de dinero para las provisiones e iremos directamente a casa de mi prima. –

Y así ambos partieron, pero lo que estos dos no sabían es que estaban siendo observados en ese preciso instante…

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí, concretamente en una gran casa del árbol oculta entre los árboles, alguien observaba todos los rincones de la isla a través de una pantalla. Y ese alguien era un niño rubio, algo bajito, de tez blanca y ojos azules, vistiendo una camiseta verde de manga larga y unos pantalones naranjas.

- Veamos… - el chico cambia de imagen presionando un botón de una consola. – Barcos pesqueros saliendo…Ninjin-san abriendo el bar…-

- Hey, 2, ¿algo interesante hoy? – preguntó un chico sentado en un sofá. Era de piel negra, con ojos negros y pelo negro peinado en rastras. Llevaba una camiseta roja y unos shorts amarillos.

- Nada, 5, lo de siempre… - le respondió 2 volviendo a mirar a la pantalla.

- No entiendo por que vigilamos todos los días. ¡Si en esta isla no sucede nada! – se quejo una chica peliverde y de tez blanca. Vistiendo una camisa y unos shorts rosados, estaba sentada en el suelo rodeada de varias canicas, caramelos y monedas, y unos cuencos con azufre, carbón y salitre.

- ¡Venga, 4, si es divertido! – exclamó otra chica que jugaba al golf. Era pelirroja y de piel clara y vestía con una camiseta blanca con cuello y unos pantalones deportivos morados. Llevaba al hombro una bolsa tubo llena de palos de golf.

- Si 3, observar a la gente de esta isla como unos acosadores es muy divertido…- le contestó la peliverde con un obvio sarcasmo.

- ¿Pero de que te quejas? Si te pasas el día jugando con petardos. – le dijo 5.

- ¡QUÉ NO SON PETARDOS! ¡SON EXPLOSIVOS DE GRAN POTENCIA PERFECTAMENTE CAMUFLADOS! – vociferó 4, furiosa con el de rastras.

- Venga, chicos. Ya dejen de discutir. –

Entrando por la puerta, apareció un chico de tez oscura, ojos negros y con un gran afro color negro. Llevaba una camiseta roja, unos pantalones grises, una gabardina roja y un pañuelo del mismo color alrededor de la frente. Todos voltearon a verle.

- Recordad nuestro deber: Proteger a cualquiera de cualquier amenaza, ya sean piratas o marines, adultos o niños. Ese es el deber de KND. Y la razón por la que estamos. – dijo el chico. – Debemos estar alerta a cualquier amenaza que pueda sufrir esta isla. No podemos estar haciendo el vago en la casa del árbol todo el día. -

- Eso ya lo sabemos, 1, pero hasta tú debes admitir que esto de estar vigilando todo el día se vuelve muy aburrido… - le replicó 4, siguiendo a lo suyo.

- ¡Tengo algo! ¡Actividad sospechosa en los barrancos del sur de la isla! – exclamó 2.

- Conecten el Den Den Mushi Proyector. – ordenó 1. - 2, danos una imagen. -

Siguiendo las órdenes de él del afro, 2 presionó varios botones de su consola. Un par de compartimientos se abrieron en el techo y en el suelo. Del techo bajó una pantalla, mientras que del suelo emergió un Den Den Mushi de dimensiones considerables. Presuroso, cogió un cable conectándolo a la pantalla de un extremo y al Den Den Mushi del otro.

Ya conectado, el caracol comenzó a proyectar a través de sus ojos una imagen en la pantalla. En ella mostraba a Luke y a Mina, dirigiéndose al centro del pueblo.

- …¿2, esto es lo que consideras "Actividad Sospechosa"? ¡Si solo son un par de idiotas yendo a quien sabe dónde! – comentó 4.

- 4 tiene razón. No parecen ser mala gente. – siguió 3.

- ¡No se han fijado! ¡El del sombrero es normal, pero la chica lleva katanas! ¡¿Qué clase de persona normal lleva katanas consigo?! – exclamó 2.

- Supongo que 2 podría tener razón… - habló 5, sujetándose el mentón. - ¿Tu que dices 1? –

- _Mmm… El de blanco se me hace conocido de algo… - _pensó 1. – Vale, no parecen ser la gran cosa, pero no hay que dejarnos llevar por las apariencias. –

- ¿Entonces qué hacemos? – preguntó 4.

- Deberíamos enviar a alguien a seguirlos... – respondió 5.

- Exacto. Preparad la L.A.N.Z.A.D.E.R.A. – ordenó 1.

- ¡Si! –

Unas 5 puertas se abrieron al fondo de la habitación, y los 5 chicos entraron en ellas, ascendiendo hasta unas pequeñas habitaciones, llenas de pantallas y botones bastante rudimentarios.

- ¡Calculando trayectoria! – dijo 5, tecleando varios botones rápidamente.

- ¡Preparando explosivos! – prosiguió 4.

- ¡Calculando velocidad necesaria! – siguió 3.

- ¡Calculando coordenadas! – continuó 2.

- ¡Fijando objetivo! – concluyó 1. - ¡Objetivo fijado! –

- ¡Coordenadas listas! –

- ¡Velocidad calculada! –

- ¡Explosivos preparados y a máxima capacidad! –

- ¡Trayectoria calculada! –

- ¡Todo en orden! ¡Listos para la ignición! –

- ¡Si! –

- ¡Vale! ¡Disparen a 2! – ordenó 1.

- ¡Si!... – dijo 2. - …Esperen… ¿¡QUE?! –

El rubio notó que el techo comenzó a abrirse, y que su asiento comenzó a temblar. Del asiento salieron varios cinturones que le sujetaron, y de la pared salió una mano con un casco, que se lo coloco en la cabeza.

- ¡Lanzamiento en 10…9…8… - 4 hacia la cuenta regresiva, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡Esperen! – replicó 2, intentando zafarse.

- …6…5…4… -

- ¡NO! –

- …3…2…1…-

- ¡NO! –

- ¡FUEGO! –

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH! –

El asiento de 2 comenzó a ascender, expulsando una llamarada desde abajo, alzando el vuelo. Mientras, sus compañeros volvían a la habitación central, mirando por una ventana como el rubio se alejaba.

- Y ahí va. – exclamó 5.

- Al fin hemos hecho algo divertido… - continuó 4.

- Si…- comentó 1. - Por cierto, 3… Te aseguraste de acoplar paracaídas a los asientos, ¿verdad? –

- …¡Ups! – le contestó 3, recordando su despiste.

- …¿Creen que estará bien? – preguntó 5.

- ¡Lo estará! No es la primera vez que se estrella contra el suelo cuando sale volando. – le respondió 4, girándose. – Ahora, si me disculpan, volveré con mis bombas… -

* * *

- ¡DESPIERTA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! – gritó Mina, dándole un puñetazo en toda la cara.

Mina estaba furiosa. Furiosa y cansada. Y todo por Luke. ¿La razón? El del sombrero se había quedado de pie, quieto… y profundamente dormido.

Bastante extrañada, Mina intentó despertarle de todas las formas posibles, no teniendo más opción que llegar a los golpes. E incluso con eso, Luke siguió dormido.

- ¡ESTO NO TIENE CASO!- vociferó la peliblanca, hecha una furia. - ¡SABES QUE, TE QUEDAS AHÍ! ¡ADIOS! –

Cuando Mina se dispuso a irse de regreso al barco, un prolongado grito le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- Levantando la cabeza, vio lo que parecía ser una silla volando por los aires, estrellándose contra el suelo no muy lejos de ahí. El estruendo del impacto fue tal que despertó a Luke.

- ¿Eh?...¿Que pasó? – preguntó Luke, somnoliento. - ¿Mina, y esa cara? Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma. –

- ¡Pero… tu… un silla…volando… se estrelló… - balbuceó Mina, confundida.

- ¿Una silla voladora acaba de estrellarse? En serio, deberías dejar la bebida, te esta afectando seriamente el cerebro… - comentó Luke.

- ¡TU CALLATE! ¡YO NO SOY LA QUE SE QUEDA DORMIDA COMO UN MUERTO PARADA EN MEDIO DE LA NADA! – gritó Mina, enfadada. Luke se extraño.

- …Dormido… - dijo Luke, para luego suspirar. - Otra vez igual… -

- … ¿Cómo que otra vez? –

- Soy narcoleptico, me quedó dormido sin previo aviso. – le contestó Luke.

- ¿Te sucede mucho? – preguntó Mina

- Solo casualmente. Es algo que me viene de familia. Es una de las muchas cosas en las que me dicen que me parezco a mi padre... – Luke de repente adquirió un semblante melancólico, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Mina. – Bueno, no es algo de que preocuparse. Venga, ya no hay que perder tiempo... –

- _¿Y a este qué le pasara?... ¿Y esa silla voladora?... Bah, no creo que sea algo importante… Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Dónde vivirán sus parientes?... – _

* * *

- Madre mía… - Mina estaba boquiabierta, aparada frente a unas grandes rejas de metal. A su lado, Luke se soltó una carcajada.

- Sorprendida, ¿eh? – le dijo Luke.

Por lo que recordaba y por lo que había visto, Syrup Village no era ni muy grande ni muy impresionante. Y, después de ver solo pequeñas y humildes casas, encontrarte de repente con una enorme e impresionante mansión deja sorprendido a cualquiera.

- ¡Hey! ¡Hola! ¿¡Hay alguien?! – gritó Luke. No recibió respuesta. – Parece que no hay nadie… Vale… - Luke se acercó hacia un arbusto. – Tendremos que entrar como cuando lo hacia de niño. –

Apartó el arbusto, revelando un agujero en la reja. Agachándose, ambos entraron por el hueco.

- ¿No te crees que se molestaran por entrar en su casa sin permiso? – cuestiono la peliblanca.

- ¡No! Cuando venia aquí de pequeño, yo y mi madre nos metíamos sin avisar para sorprender a mi tío. Era muy gracioso. – dijo Luke, mientras se dirigía su vista hacia una ventana abierta. – Mmm…Parece que si están en casa… -

- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? – preguntó la chica.

- Tu solo confía en mí… - Luke se acercó a un árbol que estaba al lado de aquella ventana y comenzó a subir.

Ya encaramado en una rama, vio por la ventana al interior de la mansión. La ventana daba a un amplio dormitorio, con una cama justo al lado de la ventana. Y precisamente alguien estaba durmiendo en aquella cama.

Era una niña no mayor de 15 años, pálida, de cierto aspecto enfermizo y con un largo y ligeramente rizado cabello negro que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Soltando una pequeña risa, Luke extendió su brazo, creando en la palma de su mano un pequeño sol.

Molestada por el resplandor, la chica comenzó a removerse entre las sabanas. Hastiada, se incorporó de la cama y se giró hacia la ventana, restregándose los ojos, aun somnolienta.

- Sabes, Kathleen, estas no son horas para estar durmiendo. – dijo Luke, haciendo desaparece el sol y dedicándole una sonrisa a la chica.

- ¡Luke! – exclamó Kathleen, alegre, reconociendo al chico del sombrero.

- ¿Que hay, prima, me dejas entrar? – preguntó Luke.

* * *

- Oigan, como que 2 se esta tardando demasiado… - comentó 3, preocupada.

- Supongo que tienes razón. – le respondió 1. – Será mejor ver que como esta… -

- En un momento. - 5 se dirigió hacia la pantalla. Tras presionar unos cuantos botones, encontró a su compañero. - …Vaya… -

Los demás se acercaron, encontrándose una imagen no muy alentadora. El rubio estaba tirado boca abajo en el suelo, al lado de la destrozada silla con la que se había estrellado.

- …Creo…Creo que esta vez si que se ha hecho daño. – comentó 5.

- …Iré a buscarle… - dijo 4, saliendo del lugar.

- …Vale… El plan de vigilancia en terreno no funciono. Pasemos al plan B. – siguió 1. – 5, ¿puedes buscar a los dos de antes? Es mejor seguir vigilándoles por si acaso, aunque sea desde aquí. -

- Ahora mismo. – el de las rastras volvió a centrar su atención en la pantalla. Registrando imagen tras imagen, finalmente encontró lo que buscaba. - ¡Los tengo! –

- ¡Están en casa de Kathleen! ¡Oh no, ella esta sola en casa! ¡Puede estar en peligro! – exclamó 3, preocupándose al ver Mina fuera de la casa.

- ¡Cálmate, 3! ¡5, avis dile que vaya a la mansión! ¡Prepárense, iremos a ver que pasa! – ordenó 1.

- ¡Si! – asintieron los 2 a la orden.

* * *

Tiempo después, Kathleen dejo a entrar a Luke y a Mina. Reunidos en la sala, Luke conversaba con su prima, mientras su nakama miraba el lugar con interés.

- ¿Y como han ido las cosas por aquí, Kathleen? – preguntó Luke.

- Todo tranquilo. No hemos tenido problemas últimamente. – le respondió Kathleen.

- ¿Y tus padres? ¿Dónde están? – siguió Luke.

- Mamá se fue al norte de la isla a hacer consulta. Como es la única doctora experimentada en la isla…-

- ¿Y el tío? –

- …Papá… Dijo que tenía un asunto muy importante que hacer… Se fue hace como un mes y aun no ha vuelto… - le contestó, con tristeza. – Estoy preocupada… -

- Tú no te preocupes. El volverá, te lo aseguró. – le consoló Luke. – No por nada es un bravo guerrero de los mares, ¿no? –

- Ya… -

- ¿Estas sola aquí? – volvió a preguntar el de blanco.

- No. Merry me esta cuidando mientras mis padres no están. Supongo que habrá ido al pueblo. –

- Vale… Mina, ¿Qué tanto buscas? -

- Esta es una casa de ricos, ¿no? – comentó Mina, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa. – Entonces… ¿Dónde esta la vitrina con bebidas caras? -

- ¿¡Es que solo piensas en el alcohol?! –

- ¿Y porque no? Hasta donde yo se, tu solo piensas en ser pirata. Es lo mismo. – le respondió la de mirada felina. Luke solo se golpeó la frente. Kathleen miraba la escena, extrañada.

- Luke… -

- ¡A si, se me olvidada presentarlas! Mina, esta es mi prima Kathleen. Kathleen, mi nakama, la alcohólica de Mina. –

- ¿¡A QUIEN LLAMAS ALCOHOLICA!? – le gritó la peliblanca.

- A ti, ¿a quién más va a ser? -

- Tsk… En fin, dejando las tonterías de este idiota… - dijo Mina, mirando de reojo a Luke. – Es un placer conocerte, Kathleen. Me alegra saber que hay personas normales en la familia de este idiota… -

- No te pases… - le replicó Luke. Kathleen se rio.

- El placer es mió, Mina. – le respondió Kathleen. – Luke… Tú no solo has venido de visita, ¿verdad? –

- …Bueno, Kathleen, sabes que yo siempre he querido ser pirata, ¿verdad? –

- Vas a irte a Grand Line a cumplir tu sueño y ha venido para despedirte, ¿verdad? –

- Si… Siempre has pillado las cosas rápido. – bromeó Luke, con cierta melancolía.

- ¿Cuándo te vas? – le preguntó Kathleen, con un deje de tristeza.

- Mañana a más tardar… - le respondió Luke.

- Oh… Bueno… ¿Les gustaría quedarse esta noche? –

- No nos gustaría ser una molestia… -

- ¡No pasa nada! Hay varias habitaciones que no usamos. Podéis quedaros en alguna de ellas. –

- No se… -

- Depende… ¿Hay alcohol en esta casa? – preguntó Mina.

- ¡MINA! –

- ¿Qué? –

- Creo que hay algo de vino… - respondió Kathleen.

- Yo aceptó. –

- ¡MINA! –

- ¿Qué? Nos esta invitando amablemente, seria descortés rechazar la oferta…-

- Eres la persona menos indica para hablar de cortesía… Pero ya que. Supongo que dormir en una cama nos sentara bien antes de partir… -

- ¡Bien! ¡Todo solucionado! – exclamó Mina, levantándose del sofá. – Ahora bien… - siguió, acercándose a la ventana y abriéndola. - ¿Hasta cuando vais estar espiando? -

Al verse descubiertos, los tres niños se crisparon en el arbusto en el que se escondían. Sin esperar respuesta, Mina metió ambas manos en la planta, sacando a un par de niños, una chica vestida de morado y un chico de rastras, levantándolos del cuello.

- ¿Terry? ¿Rass? – Kathleen reconoció a ambos chicos. Los 2 se pusieron tensos.

- ¡Kathleen! ¡H-Hola! Bo-Bonito día, ¿no? – saludó Rass, el de las rastras, aparentando normalidad.

- Déjate de sandeces, ¿Por qué estaban espiando? – preguntó Mina.

- ¿Espiando? ¡No, no espiábamos! – le respondió Rass, más nervioso que antes.

- ¿Qué estaban haciendo entonces dentro de ese arbusto? – La espadachín le siguió interrogando.

- ¿N-Nosotros? No-Nosotros queríamos saludar a Kathleen, dándole una sorpresa… - le respondió el chico, más relajado.

- ¡Si, eso! ¡No estábamos espiando vuestra conversación creyendo que eran criminales peligrosos que querían hacerle daño a Kathleen para quedarse con la fortuna! – exclamó la otra chica, Terry. - ¡Ni tampoco creemos que tengan pinta de ser criminales psicópatas, especialmente usted! –

- ¡TRES! – le gritó su compañero. Una oscura aura de maldad rodeo a la peliblanca.

- …Así que asesina psicópata, ¿eh? – Mina les miraba con una expresión espeluznante. Luke y Kathleen miraban la escena impactados.

- Luke… ¿No vas a detenerla? – le preguntó Kathleen.

- Kathleen, hay muchas que no me atrevería a hacer en la vida… Una de esas cosas es interponerse en el camino de una mujer enfadada… - le respondió Luke, con gran seriedad. - Solo conozco a Mina un par de días, pero se nota que no hay que hacerla enojar… Siento lo de tus amigos… -

- ¡Suéltales, ya! –

Mina levantó la mirada, encontrándose con un chico con un gran afro. En una mano empuñaba un encendedor y con la otra apuntaba a Mina con un cohete de pirotecnia.

- Eres el otro… ¿De donde diablos sacaste eso? – preguntó Mina, algo sorprendida.

- No tengo porque decírtelo… Ahora, déjales en el suelo o te mandare a volar. – le respondió el chico del afro. Mina le miró inquisitivamente.

- _Esa voz… Ya la he escuchado antes… - _Luke se acercó hacia la ventana, mirando al exterior. - ¡Hawkins!

- ¿Eh? –

- ¿Me recuerdas? ¡Soy Luke! – Hawkins se le quedó mirando, hasta que le reconoció.

- ¡Ah! ¡Si que eras tu! ¡Te reconocí con solo verte! – le respondió Hawkins, metiéndose el cohete en un bolsillo.

- ¿Ustedes ya se conocían? – preguntaron Mina, Terry y Rass, al unísono.

- Es una larga historia… - le respondió Luke. – Mina, ¿quieres soltarlos? –

- Un momento… - Mina los giró, siendo rodeada por un aura oscura. – Quiero una disculpa, y la quiero ya. O si no… -

- ¡LO SENTIMOS! – exclamaron los dos, espantados.

- Vale. – dijo Mina, soltándolo mientras el aura que la envolvía desaparecía súbitamente. Soltó rápidamente a los dos niños, que se cayeron de cara al suelo. Ambos se reincorporando.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido la vida, Hawkins? – le preguntó Luke, ignorándolo todo.

- No mucho. No suelen suceder cosas interesantes en esta isla… - le contestó Hawkins- ¡Hey, chicos! ¡Falsa alarma! No son malos. –

- ¿Malos? ¿De donde sacaron esa conclusión? ¿Y como sabias que estábamos aquí? – le preguntó Luke.

- Información clasificada. – le contestó Hawkins.

- ¿Asuntos de KND? –

- Puede que si, puede que no… -

- …Da igual. Cambiando de tema, ¿te apetece hablar un rato? –

- Vale, de todos modos no tenemos nada que hacer… -

- Ahora os abro la puerta. – dijo Kathleen, dirigiéndose al vestíbulo acompañada de Luke. Hawkins se dirigió hacia la puerta de la mansión. Sin nada más que hacer, Mina se volvió hacia el sofá. Los únicos que quedaron eran Terry y Rass.

- Esto ha sido raro… - le dijo la chica al de rastras.

- ¿Es lo único que se te ocurre decir? – le cuestiono Rass.

- Bueno, también pasé un miedo increíble. Por un momento pensé que la chica asesina con ojos de gato iba a mosquearse y matarnos de forma horrible como aparenta su aspecto, que con solo verla se nota vque esta loca. Mira que tenía aura de loca y todo… -

- Perdonen la interrupción… - Ambos se voltearon, encontrándose con una Mina con una sonrisa, aunque con aura oscura a su alrededor. - ¿La chica ha dicho algo? Porque creo que no le he escuchado bien… -

- ¡Nada! ¡NADA! ¡NO HA DICHO NADA! – le respondió Rass, tapándole la boca a Terry.

- Eso pensaba. – dijo Mina, calmándose y regresando a lo suyo. Rass se dirigió a Terry, aun tapándole la boca.

- 3, cuando volvamos a la base tendremos una charla sobre la sinceridad y por qué no debes usarla bajo ningún concepto, ¿vale? – La chica asintió con la cabeza.

- ¡3, 5! ¡Vengan y pasen ya! – le gritó Hawkins. Ambos chicos se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

Lo que no sabían ninguno de ellos es que estaban siendo observados. Oculto entre la maleza, un pequeño Den Den Mushi de vigilancia observaba todo lo que ocurría, enviando las imágenes a quien fuera su dueño…

* * *

En una habitación oscura, había un gran grupo de personas, todas de negro, rodeando un Den Den Mushi que transmitía imágenes, siendo la única luz de todo el lugar. Unas figuras, ocultas entre las sombras, comenzaron a hablar.

- La chica pelinegra, Kathleen. Ese es vuestro objetivo… - explicaron las 5 sombras al unísono. – Tráiganla a nuestra presencia. Pero no le hagan daño. Usad la fuerza si es necesario. –

- ¿Cuándo realizamos el ataque? – preguntó uno de los presentes.

- Esta misma noche. Aseguraos que nadie os vea, especialmente los de KND. Esos niños pueden ser un obstáculo en el plan. – le respondieron los 5, nuevamente al unísono.

- ¿Que hacemos con la de los ojos de gato y el de sombrero de fedora? – preguntó otro.

- Elimínemelos si ponen resistencia. No son útiles para nada. Solo queremos a la chica. Ahora retírense y prepárense para esta noche. –

Todos los presentes se retiraron rápidamente, quedando solo las 5 sombras, mirando a la pantalla.

- Pronto, Kathleen, serás una de los nuestros. ¡Lo quieras o no! ¡JEJEJEJEJE! – se rieron maquiavélicamente, todos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Aqui termina el capitulo de hoy. Antes de despedirme quisiera darles gracias a Zilion, Kiyama Hiroto, god-of-marshmallows y Wina la Diosa por sus reviews. Ahora bien:

**god-of-marshmallows: - **Lamento decepcionarte, pero no tengo planeado nada romantico entre Luke y Mina. En cuanto a la identidad del maestro de Mina, esta será revelada posteriormente. Pero puedo adelantar que tanto su maestro como su padre biologico no son OC's. Con las pistas que he dado (Que quedaron muy obvias a mi parecer) supongo que ya se pueden hacer una idea de quienes son. Por otra parte, muchos otros personajes Canon apareceran, aunque por ahora no.

Una cosa más. No se si quedó muy claro, pero si quereis hacer preguntas tipo SBS sobre la historia o sobre los personajes , estan serán aceptadas, pero que no sean muy estupidas o que revelen detalles de trama o argumento.

En fin, sin nada más que decir, me despido. Hasta la proxima.


End file.
